


阁楼里的小东西

by Christywalks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Asphyxiation, Background Character Death, Character Bleed, Draco Malfoy is Not Nice, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “你让我别走？”他缓缓抚摸着怀里男人的后背，语气轻柔地问出这句，然后一把抓住对方后脑勺上几天没洗的油腻红发，将他的头从自己的脖子旁边狠狠扯开，望向那双一眨不眨看着自己的蓝眼睛。“好啊，小东西。既然你这么想让我喂饱你，那就来当我的狗吧。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

德拉科在黄昏时分幻影显形于那幢房子的正门前，尚未站稳身体便已抬手掩住口鼻。他心里深知自己这一举动更多是象征意义，因为透过指缝他能清晰嗅到初夏暖风里湿润的青草气息。这里刚下过一场雨——这是德拉科最先想到的念头，可紧接着他的眼里只剩下这幢恰好遮住西落斜阳的房子，屋顶投下的浓重阴影将他彻底包裹，在夕照映衬下阴森异样。

“真是个彻头彻尾的垃圾堆。”他轻蔑地感叹一句，终于放下手臂。微风将这句嘲讽轻柔送向房子正门的方向，可这幢建筑依旧无声伫立在原地，发不出半点响动。“早该如此了。”德拉科又轻声感叹一句，但透过自己的耳朵他却听不到半点本该有的欢欣雀跃，只是一句冰冷麻木的叹息。

他眨了眨眼，在房后橘红色的夕照中似乎依旧能看到那几道深深刻在他眼皮后面的绿光，映衬着倒下的尸体头上颜色相仿的头发。一个，接一个，从最老与最丑的开始，高个的，矮个的，男性，女性，一头红发的，一头金发的，他在霍格沃茨见过的，他没见过的，一个接一个地倒在他的面前。德拉科从不知道这个令人发指的纯血叛徒家里竟然有这么多人，即便三名食死徒一同行刑，却也花了整整十分钟才让最后一个站在那块空地上的人倒下去。

在行刑的整个过程中，卢修斯一直站在他的身后，一只手紧紧钳在他的肩头，并随着每个倒下去的身影而加重一分力气。德拉科不知道那究竟出于激动，抑或是父亲察觉到自己逐渐发软的膝盖，正全力在其他食死徒面前维持马尔福家的尊严，但他根本动不了，哪怕没有卢修斯按住他的手，他也根本动不了，因为……太多了，韦斯莱家的人实在太多了。

他垂下头，凝视着离他鞋尖最近也最先倒下的那几个人，目光扫过秃顶的男人与臃肿的女人，在他们身旁略作停顿。芙蓉·德拉库尔的金发混杂在一群红发之间，即便沾满尘土却依旧顺滑柔亮得像是山涧瀑布。太可惜了，德拉科无声地凝视着那张死亡也无法折损半分美丽的脸，以及她身旁那位面容因伤疤而狰狞扭曲的丈夫，轻轻呼出一口气。他们是十指紧扣一起倒下去的，芙蓉的另一只手还紧紧捂在自己的小腹上，而聪明如德拉科立刻明白过来那是怎么回事：另一个尚未降生便已永远夭折的韦斯莱。

“你们家里为什么非得有这么多人呢？”德拉科面对眼前这幢静默无声的房子摇了摇头，“为什么你们非得和哈利·波特搅合在一起呢？”

他当然不会质疑伏地魔的命令。处决韦斯莱一家是这场历经二十年的战役最终的句号，从此整个巫师界再也不会有任何人——纯血抑或其他——敢于同伏地魔以及食死徒做对。可同样身为神圣二十八家族，甚至和这些倒在脚下的人有千丝万缕的血缘联系，德拉科内心深处却忍不住感到惋惜。太可惜了，一整个纯血家族就这样彻底消失了。即便肮脏卑劣如韦斯莱家族，这般突然泯灭却依旧让德拉科感到一阵彻骨的寒意。

他打了个哆嗦，抬头望向屋顶后面血红色的天空，然后终于抬脚迈向房子的大门。门后的空间正如他想象中那般破旧粗劣，处处透出寒酸劲。德拉科在一楼起居室与厨房百无聊赖转了一圈，目光掠过壁炉上几张活动照片，在看到其中那个熟悉的黑发人影时厌恶地抬起魔杖，用一道白光将相框咔嚓一声击得粉碎。

“这是你们自找的。”他对着屋子里凝滞的空气低声说，然后转过头去看向对面墙壁上一台挂模怪样的挂钟，上面指针繁多让他第一眼看上去完全摸不到头脑，直至认清表盘一圈的字眼才搞明白了这台钟的作用。近十根长短不一的指针全都指向挤在十二点钟方向小到几乎看不清的字：“致命危险”，唯独一根胖而短的指针指示出“在家”，但指针上面刻着个德拉科从没听说过的名字——罗恩。

不——德拉科在挂钟前站了片刻，突然因这个名字唤醒了一段尘封已久的回忆——他其实听过这个名字，只不过是在将近十五年前了。那是德拉科童年为数不多无比清晰的记忆之一，因为那是他第一次从卢修斯口中听说这个世界上有一家叫做韦斯莱的纯血叛徒。

“韦斯莱家昨天死了个儿子。”卢修斯得意又残忍的语调隔了十五年依旧在德拉科的耳朵里轰轰作响。

“哦，哪一个？”纳西莎的声音听起来也漠不关心，似乎只是在搭腔。

“和德拉科同年的那个，叫罗恩还是什么。”卢修斯停顿片刻，哼了一声，“不过不重要，无论死了哪个，都是韦斯莱家没用的小东西，正好省了长大后丢人显眼。”

和儿子同年龄的孩子的死亡似乎终于触动了纳西莎：“怎么突然不明不白就死了？”

“谁知道，大概是被麻瓜袭击了吧。”卢修斯又哼一声，完全控制不住语气里幸灾乐祸：“我看这就是亚瑟·韦斯莱自找的。”

亚瑟·韦斯莱——除了两天前的刑场，德拉科只在几年前的丽痕书店近距离见过他一次。当时他就觉得这个男人苍老得厉害，看起来比卢修斯年长不只十岁。他疲倦的眼睛曾在德拉科身上短暂停留过几秒，透出些许让德拉科诧异的和蔼——他们两家毕竟是世仇，德拉科从没想过亚瑟·韦斯莱会这样看他——但很快就在卢修斯的出言嘲讽中燃烧为一片比他的头发还炽热的红。那次卢修斯究竟说了什么才如此激怒那个男人德拉科已经记不清了，他只记得韦斯莱家的孩子们听过后全都爆发出某种深入骨髓的愤怒，德拉科的脸上差点就挨了那对讨人嫌的双胞胎几拳，而那个一直站在波特身边最小的女孩子边哭边打嗝。

现在想想看，卢修斯很有可能提了这个对韦斯莱家来说堪称禁忌的名字才招致亚瑟滔天的怒火。

可这一切都有什么意义呢？德拉科望向唯独指向“在家”的指针，再次摇了摇头。所有的人都已经死了，包括这个没人见过的罗恩·韦斯莱。无论这家人抱有多少幻想他依旧在世，甚至自欺欺人让他的指针永远停留在这一格，如今所有人都已经从这个世界上彻底消失了。

在一瞬间袭入心脏的怜悯作用下，他甚至抬起魔杖，想用咒语把孤零零撇在一旁的指针推上去，和其他所有人团聚，可这台挂钟也不知施过什么样的咒语，属于罗恩的指针纹丝不动，固执地停留在“在家”的这格。

“算了。无所谓。”德拉科放下手，“再过一会，连家也不会存在了。”

这是战争结束后德拉科作为食死徒被派遣的头一个任务。事实上异常轻松，和德拉科的能力严重不符，但卢修斯很满意，因为任务背后的象征性意义大于任务本身。“你等到天黑再动手。”卢修斯在他临行前吩咐道，“到时候房子烧起来的火光可以让周围整个村子的人都看个清楚明白。黑魔王肯定会因此而奖赏我们一家。”

奖赏我们一家，就因为我去烧了个垃圾堆？——德拉科的嘴唇抽搐片刻，但他在卢修斯严厉的目光注视中垂下脑袋，毕恭毕敬地回答：“是的，父亲。”

他来早了，离天黑至少还有十多分钟；他想找个地方坐下来，休息一会，却不愿坐在起居室那些肮脏破旧的沙发座椅上。于是他抱着胳膊站在通往上层的楼梯旁边，凝视着窗外逐渐暗下去的最后半分日光，静静聆听自己的呼吸。几天没人居住过的屋子里空气污浊，然而德拉科却深深吸进一口气，又慢慢从嘴里吐出来，感觉这是几天以来自己呼吸最顺畅的一次。

离伏地魔、食死徒以及他的父母最远的一次。

然而就是在这一刻，德拉科突然听到头顶传来一声无比清晰的动静，仿佛某种重物沉重地撞在地板上。他猛地转过身去，将魔杖举在身前，警醒防范下一秒便会扑上来的危险。他感觉自己大意了——无论这幢房子有多破旧，这里毕竟属于一个纯血家族，也曾招待过来往的凤凰社成员，必定设有某种咒语或者机关来保护他们的秘密和安全。

德拉科站在逐渐暗下去的静谧室内，耳朵里的心跳轰轰作响，一时间根本听不到是否依旧有响动从楼上传来。但紧接着，没过半分钟，他再次听到那种重物在地板上移动的声音，还伴随着一声因为距离太远而不甚真切、听起来却仿佛低语的声音。

有人藏在韦斯莱家的房子里？德拉科只觉得浑身上下汗毛倒竖，嘴里干得连口水都咽不下去了。他知道韦斯莱家所有人都已经死光了，可难免还有一个红毛杂种摆脱了追捕，难免还有一个凤凰社的成员蛰伏在此，想要等待一切硝烟散尽再偷偷离开。可他们没料到伏地魔会派德拉科来这里把整幢房子付之一炬。

一瞬间德拉科真想立刻转身冲出屋子，在外面随便施几个点燃咒语就算交差了。可他害怕真有人藏在里面等他走后抵消了自己的咒语，而无论是他还是整个马尔福家都已经承担不起再一次任务失败了伏地魔的怒火是一回事，卢修斯更绝对不会对德拉科心慈手软，他仍然清晰记得几个月前那次钻心剜骨是什么滋味——虽然他更没想过终有一天父亲竟然会对他举起魔杖，而那才是凌驾一切不可饶恕咒之上最大的痛苦。

于是德拉科站在原地一动不动，侧头仔细聆听了片刻，又吞咽了一下火烧火燎的喉咙，终于缓缓抬起腿，小心翼翼登上木质楼梯。台阶果然在他的重量下发出响亮的吱嘎声，让他低声咒骂了一句，可事到如今德拉科再做其他掩饰已然无用：他从进门起的一切举止都很不谨慎，哪怕上楼梯的声音能被消减，刚刚击碎相框的动静肯定早就提醒对方自己的存在了。

韦斯莱家的房子从外面看是一幢怪异、扭曲的庞然大物，而怪物的内部也同样令德拉科感到厌烦不快。狭窄逼仄的楼梯，阴暗的走廊，稍不小心就会撞到头的天花板，朝各个方向凸起仿佛脓包一样的房间……德拉科全都仔细搜寻了一遍，却没发现任何可疑的迹象。他在三楼的楼梯口停顿片刻，用手背抹去额角的冷汗，将目光投向通往阁楼的楼梯。整条楼梯是房子里最短的一段，只有十节，并且看起来必须要躬下身体才能走上去。德拉科叹了口气，在魔杖尖端的荧光闪烁下谨慎地向上攀爬。

他只爬了四节台阶就意识到了哪里不对：一个强大的驱逐咒落在第五节台阶上，将他彻底挡在下面。这立刻引起了德拉科的兴趣，知道无论他要找的东西是什么，一定就藏在阁楼的门后，但他手臂以及后颈的汗毛也同样在瞬间倒竖。他想知道，却又不敢知道，生怕驱逐咒一旦被自己解开，那扇门会立刻被人推开，迎接自己的只会是一道刺目的绿光。

他停在原地等了几秒，希望门后能再传出几声之前听过的动静，好让他辨认藏在里面的东西究竟是什么，可他唯独听到的只有自己愈发激烈的心跳。德拉科咬了咬嘴唇，双脚下意识想后挪动些许，卢修斯在他临行前眼底的狠戾却将他毫不留情钉在原地，动弹不得。

“去吧，不要让我失望。不要让黑魔王失望。”

于是他按下心底那股不安，举起魔杖念动咒语，慢慢破解起眼前这道拦住他脚步的驱逐咒。在成为食死徒之前德拉科从不觉得自己在魔咒学上有任何天赋，可试图修复消失柜的那一年却让他的咒语突飞猛进，成为他最自豪的能力。当然，食死徒里没人在意一个只有十七岁刚刚成年的小孩子会用多少咒语，甚至连他的父母都不在乎，从来没人把他的能力当一回事，也自然没给他展示的机会。德拉科在脑子想象着这个任务结束后卢修斯听到自己破解了凤凰社的成员设下的驱逐咒，甚至看到自己亲手抓住了在逃人员脸上自豪的表情，只觉得脸颊微微发热，嘴里的咒语越念越快。

一道白光过后，他感受到面前那道阻拦住自己的透明墙壁啪的一声碎为齑粉，慢慢消失在空气里。兴奋与不安在他体内交织盘旋，让他头晕脚软，胃里抽搐。无论通向阁楼的那扇门后藏着什么，德拉科只需要迈上最后这五节台阶，亲手推开那扇木门便可知晓。

五，四，三，二……

“一。”他轻轻数出最后这个数字，然后用咒语猛地推开那扇门。他没有感受到任何阻碍——或许门后那个人觉得之前那道阻挡咒已经够用了，无知，大意——而今天最后一分夕阳正透过阁楼的窗户将整间屋子涂抹为火焰一般深沉的橘红。

而在阁楼正中央的地板上，一张陌生的脸朝他扭转过来，双眼大而无神，嘴巴微微张开，夕阳正在他的头发上轻柔跳跃，映出德拉科在两天前见到过一次又一次倒在尘土里属于韦斯莱的红。

***

“昏昏倒地！”

德拉科没有给这个出现在阁楼里的陌生人留下任何机会，在两人对视的瞬间便用昏迷咒将对方击晕在地。他踩在最后一节台阶上，在木门边猛喘几口气，直至狂飙的心跳慢慢缓下来才终于抬腿跨进阁楼。

这里和这幢房子其余房间一模一样，狭小得让德拉科难以喘息，他的个头在同年龄人里只算正常，但只要稍微踮脚就能让头顶撞到天花板。但藏在这里的人显然是个成年人，即便他在向后倒地时双腿蜷缩在身体下面，但从这人的上半身体格以及手臂的长度判断，他似乎比德拉科还要高壮很多。这个人的脸被笼在阴影里看不清岁数，但下巴上有一圈颜色发浅的胡茬，看起来有几天没好好打理了，再加上他身上这套被蹂躏得皱皱巴巴的法兰绒格子睡衣，藏在阁楼里的神秘男人和德拉科想象中危险狡诈的凤凰社成员大相径庭。

他朝对方走了两部，谨慎地用鞋尖踢了踢对方的腿，没见到有回应才终于把注意力集中在随着太阳彻底沉入地平线而急速变暗的阁楼布局。德拉科只短暂扫了一眼便判断出这是一间长期有人居住的卧室，家具杂乱地拥挤在一起，靠窗的位置放着一张只有德拉科卧室里三分之一宽的小床，看起来甚至盛不下一个体型正常的成年人，床头的墙壁上则贴满了乱糟糟的海报与图画，部分是某个魁地奇球队，部分则是只有小孩子才会喜欢的儿童画和涂鸦。

韦斯莱家似乎对活动照片作为装饰格外青睐，床头柜上同样摆着两个相框，德拉科用悬浮咒召唤至眼前看了一眼，其中一张是韦斯莱家的全家福，而那上面一张张微笑的面庞与闪亮的红头发让德拉科立刻抛下了这张相框；另一张却让他出神地凝视了片刻：那是一个看起来只有七八岁的小男孩，头发同样红得发亮，脸庞圆润稚嫩，对着镜头露出一颗有点歪斜的小虎牙。

这个男孩是……他放下相框，扭头看向旁边嘴巴半张双眼翻白的男人。尽管室内光线昏暗，仅有他魔杖尖端的荧光闪烁得以照明，德拉科却从对方嘴里一眼认出那颗和照片里一模一样的虎牙。

虽然他找到的都是些间接证据，并不能完全确认，但加上楼下起居室里那台奇怪的挂钟，德拉科不能不得出结论，这个倒在自己脚下的陌生人或许就是韦斯莱家族最后一名成员，那个本该在十五年前已经死去的罗恩·韦斯莱。

“你为什么会在这里？”德拉科不由皱起眉头，又用鞋尖戳了戳对方。“你为什么没死？”

仅仅猜到身份还不够，若是德拉科想要把这个人以韦斯莱家最后一名叛逃成员的身份带回去邀功，他必须找到更多证据。他的眼睛在狭小的阁楼里转了一圈，最终发现有一封看起来是信纸的东西落在铺着橘色床单凌乱不堪的床头。德拉科再次谨慎地用咒语将那张纸召唤到面前，却在打开的瞬间被突然响起的声音吓了一跳。

“罗恩，亲爱的，是妈妈。”一个满含焦急与泪意的声音在阁楼里回荡，缓缓读出信上的字，而德拉科只听了第一句便已经知道自己刚才的猜测没错，这个人就是罗恩。“爸爸和妈妈有事，今天晚上不能陪你吃饭，也不能在你睡前给你读故事了，但我们的罗尼已经是勇敢的大孩子了，可以一个人乖乖吃饭和睡觉，对吗？”

这是什么鬼东西？德拉科的眉头皱得更紧了。韦斯莱家到底都是一群怎样精神错乱的人，竟然会给一个看起来显然成年了的人写这种哄小孩的话？

在他疑惑不解时，声音还在继续：“罗尼，答应我，好好吃饭，好好睡觉，等你睡醒后说不定……”女人的声音说到这里已经控制不住颤抖，哽咽了一声才接着说下去，“说不定到了那时爸爸和妈妈就回家了。但是……但是如果我们没有回来，你的穆丽尔姨婆会来把你接到她家里去，而那之后，你一定要好好听姨婆的话，继续乖乖吃饭睡觉。还有……永远也别忘记我们爱你，罗恩，无论你是否能理解，我们所有人一直都非常非常爱你。”

哽咽着说完最后一个词，信纸重新折叠起来，哒的一声落在德拉科身旁的地板上。他仍然不是完全清楚这究竟是怎么一回事，但各种线索叠加起来已经足够他想明白大致：这个本该在十五年前死去的罗恩·韦斯莱当年并没有死，一定是出了什么事导致他一直被藏在这间阁楼里。德拉科当然读过那个名叫丽塔·斯基特的女人写的那本邓布利多的传记，而这个罗恩很可能就像邓布利多的妹妹一样，在年少时出了意外导致精神不正常，甚至出于某些原因不得不被宣布死亡后藏起来。

卢修斯当年满是恶意的猜测或许离真相很近。但是……这些也都没有任何意义了，所有知道当年真相的人全都死了，只留下一个智力永远停留在四五岁、困在成年人躯壳里的孩子。

“所以这就是为什么……”为什么韦斯莱家的人在两天前被处决时脸上都带着令德拉科不解的神情：并非像德拉科想象的那样视死如归，而是溢满担忧、不舍与悔恨。德拉科永远都不会同情这家子纯血叛徒的下场，那是他们自找的，可是凝视着脚下昏迷的人，他却由衷体会到他们在临死前的痛苦，因为两天前被处决的不仅是住在这个垃圾堆里的韦斯莱，所有沾染过纯血叛徒血统并且在战争时没有投向伏地魔的人全都倒在了尘土里。包括一个满脸褶皱，没有人搀扶甚至站不稳的老女人。伏地魔不准备放过任何一个和他作对的人，因此食死徒的动作非常快，在霍格沃茨之战的尘埃尚未落定、消息尚未传递出去之前已经控制住了所有人。

究竟哪种更让人痛苦，知道自己所有的血脉即将在下一秒彻底消失，还是知道仍然有一个人被留在这个世界上，可他却无法躲藏，无法逃离，甚至无法照顾自己？

“你还不如在十五年前直接死掉，省去不少麻烦。”德拉科对着脚下依旧昏迷不醒的人冷淡地说了一句。

既然此人不是在逃的凤凰社成员，德拉科立刻对他失去了兴趣，他不觉得把这样一个智力低下的傻瓜带回去能讨到伏地魔任何欢心。不如就让他彻底死在这间阁楼，和身下的垃圾堆一同燃烧，这或许是他这辈子最好的宿命。

天已经彻底黑了，没必要再在这里拖延时间。德拉科对着地板上的人轻轻呼出一口气，准备离开阁楼回一楼。他原本打算在每层楼都施一个燃烧咒，好让这幢房子烧得更快一些，但亲自上来转了一圈后他担心这堆垃圾建筑太不稳定，还没等自己逃出去就会坍塌。即便有幻影移形以及其他防身咒语，德拉科依旧不愿冒这个险，他甚至不愿让自己的靴子跟沾半点和韦斯莱有关的灰。

再见了，小东西——他沉默地转过身——但愿你很快就能和你那群红毛的家人在“致命危险”一起团聚。

然而就在他准备抬脚的瞬间，他突然感到有什么东西极为有力地抓住了自己的右脚脚踝。德拉科被吓得浑身一激灵，想也不想用魔杖朝脚下甩了一道咒语。他听到一声低沉的呜咽，像是某种野兽落入捕兽夹的悲鸣，但那个东西依旧牢牢抓在自己的脚踝上纹丝不动。

他惊惧地低下头，最先落入眼帘的是一只骨节粗大的手，而他的心脏停了半拍后才看见手臂上那道被咒语割出的伤口正在汨汨流淌出鲜血。身后又响起一声呜咽，听起来很痛苦，却也像在发出恳求，而德拉科终于让自己扭过上半身，越过肩膀看向那个刚刚还一动不动躺在地板上的男人——他不知何时已经从地板上半坐了起来，双腿依旧蜷在身下，只伸出一只手紧紧抓住了德拉科的脚踝。

“放手！”德拉科只觉得自己脚踝被握住的那圈仿佛被火烧过一样刺痛，紧接着又感到一阵恶心——这个卑劣低贱的纯血叛徒，胆敢这样碰触他？！他深吸一口气，举起魔杖，想要给对方施一个最最恶毒的攻击咒语，可对方偏偏在这时又重复了一句刚才的话，而这次德拉科终于听清了他在说什么。

他在说：“我饿。”

有那么一秒钟，德拉科彻底愣住了，因为他这辈子从来没听任何人用这样的语气说过这两个字，痛苦，恳求，悲鸣，同时带着只属于孩童的理直气壮与不依不饶。像条在大街上咬着过路人裤腿乞食的疯狗。

霍格沃茨之战是四天前的事了，阁楼里明面上也没有食物，若是这期间一直没人前来，那这个智商只有五岁孩子的人很可能已经饿了整整四天。

“我饿。”在他愣神时身下人又口齿含糊地嘟囔了一句，而德拉科原本已经高高举起来的魔杖挥不下去了。

“放……”他的声音在开口的瞬间颤抖了一下，“放开我，你这个小东西。你马上就要死了，饿不饿跟我一点关系都没有。”

“吃饭。要吃饭。”男人在听到他的话后终于把头抬了起来，而德拉科发现自己突然对上一双即便在昏暗光线下依旧无比湛蓝的眼睛。即便眼眶凹陷，白眼球上布满血丝，可这双眼睛——这双该死的属于低贱的红毛杂种的眼睛却……却……

德拉科想象着一道绿光闪过，这双眼睛慢慢失去生机变为一片空白的样子，然后他猛地打了个哆嗦。而就在他这一瞬间的脆弱，男人突然直起上半身，把另一只原本撑在地板上的手也伸过来搂住德拉科的腿。

“别走……”他含含糊糊地说，用乱蓬蓬的红色头顶边说边撞德拉科的腿，“我是好孩子……是好孩子……”而德拉科，原本就在和自己该死的脆弱与懦弱挣扎，从身旁垂落的手不小心触到了他的头顶，而他仿佛受到某种鼓励一样，撞得更起劲了，还时不时侧过头去碰德拉科的手，仿佛在示意德拉科再碰碰他的脑袋。

“小东西……”德拉科深吸一口气，把手从油乎乎的红发上痉挛着扯开，“你真是一条狗。”

然而小东西并不明白德拉科在说什么，或者根本不在乎，只是继续抱着他的腿发出哀鸣，反复说着“饿”、“别走”、“好孩子”这几个词。他的手死死抓住魔杖，那个并不复杂的魔咒一直锁在舌尖，却无论如何都没法让自己念出来。如是卢修斯在场，他肯定又要吃一顿钻心剜骨，而事实上德拉科也不明白为什么自己完全没勇气念出那个咒语，哪怕他正面对的只是一个心智不健全、看起来也没有任何魔法能力的弱智。

他本该把这个纯血叛徒家里最后一位成员拿来作为自己练习阿瓦达索命的道具。他本该在刚刚脚踝被抓住时就用更凌厉的咒语切下那只肮脏的手，然后冷淡地注视着对方在鲜血中嚎叫，在火焰里翻滚，而不是像是被吓傻了一样呆立在这间阁楼，任凭这个小东西把满面污垢蹭在自己昂贵的袍子上。

一阵恶心立刻升上胸口。“放手。”他又说了一次，努力让自己语意狠戾的同时试图抬腿踢开对方，可却被两根胳膊像绳索一样紧紧捆在原地，并且因为重心失衡向后晃了几下，要不是双腿被牢牢抱着，必定会向后摔落在门外的台阶上。差点摔破后脑勺的危险让他又是一阵心跳加速，德拉科终于不愿再在这里和这个纯血叛徒浪费时间，他挥杖冲对方施下一道咒语，满意地注视着那道手脚尴尬的身影向后重重撞在床板上，不等确认对方情况如何便立刻转身离开阁楼向下冲去。

他堪堪快步走到二楼的楼梯口就听到头顶传来的动静。小东西跟下来了。

“……别走！”他听到模糊的话语顺着楼梯飘到面前，同时伴随的还有重物落地的钝响。而几秒后红发的小东西手脚并用从楼上爬下来，看到德拉科的那刻眼睛即便在黑暗里依旧闪闪发亮，趁他不注意猛地扑了上来，而这次抱住的不仅是两条腿，而是像条体型过大的狗一样直立起来把德拉科整个人抱住了。对方的体重以及冲过来的力道压得德拉科一下子连气都喘不上来了，为了保持平衡而不得不握住身旁的栏杆，才没让两个人一起从台阶上摔下去。

然而，在这一刻德拉科甚至没想到自己在短短一分钟里险些两次因为这个智障差点摔破脑壳，他只觉得自己从未和如此炙热急切的东西这般近距离接触过。把他抱了满怀的人正在剧烈颤抖，他不知道这是出于兴奋还是饿过劲导致的，而对方混浊潮湿的呼吸也喷吐在他的脖子上，一声比一声急。德拉科下意识搂住对方后背的那只手恰好落在胸腔的位置，而隔着厚实的骨骼与肌肉，他能清楚感受到对方的心脏正像只受惊的小动物那样瑟瑟发抖。

果然是个小东西……德拉科在黑暗里短暂地闭了闭眼睛。他突然想到自己从未被允许拥有过宠物，除了那只被带去霍格沃茨负责通信的猫头鹰，卢修斯无情拒绝了德拉科想要在马尔福庄园养宠物的所有请求。无论是猫，狗，蟾蜍，甚至一只能在窗台上婉转歌唱的鸟。

他还记得自己在上学前曾有次陪同卢修斯去庄园附近巡游——卢修斯用惋惜的语气告诉他说这里本该全是马尔福家的地产，就好像他家祖辈侵占的麻瓜土地还不够多似的——德拉科假装自己在听，可目光却透过马车玻璃，看到一户农家院子外面有个正在陪自己的狗玩耍的男孩。男孩和他年纪相仿，而那条浑身金棕色毛发的大狗直立起身体，把两只前爪搭在小主人的肩膀上，边兴奋地摇尾巴边一个劲地舔那个男孩的脸。男孩的咯咯笑即便隔着车窗都听得一清二楚。

“你让我别走？”他缓缓抚摸着怀里男人的后背，语气轻柔地问出这句，然后一把抓住对方后脑勺上几天没洗的油腻红发，将他的头从自己的脖子旁边狠狠扯开，望向那双一眨不眨看着自己的蓝眼睛。“好啊，小东西。既然你这么想让我喂饱你，那就来当我的狗吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

他被自己的狗咬了一口。

德拉科坐在罩着白布的沙发上，借着窗外路灯的白色荧光仔细打量自己右手靠近虎口的地方，试探着伸直手指再收紧。伤口经过治愈咒已经不复存在，可他却依旧能感觉到幻影般的刺痛，仿佛那颗虎牙依旧深深扎在自己体内，犁开皮肉与血管。

他真的没想到带那个红毛的小东西离开那个垃圾堆竟然会如此费事。上一秒对方还紧紧搂着他，哀求他不要走，可下一秒，当德拉科把他从那幢房子里拖出来，并且挥起魔杖施下一个又一个燃烧咒时，小东西却突然疯了一般咆哮起来，冲着逐渐燃起火光的房子呜呜乱叫，卯足了尽头想要冲回去。德拉科用缚腿咒将他捆在原地，可那小东西却抬起头来对着他的手狠狠咬了一口。

愤怒比疼痛先行一步冲入德拉科的脑海。他甚至忘掉了咒语，抬手连扇了小东西两巴掌，又一脚踹在他的肚子上。趁对方蜷起身体，抱着肚子在地上呻吟的功夫，德拉科才终于抬起手，在火光映衬下看到自己右手手背上那个扭曲渗血的牙印。那颗虎牙留下的伤口尤其深，德拉科毫不怀疑要是对方再用力点，保准会在他手上戳个洞。

“讨人嫌的狗东西。”德拉科又握了握拳，厌烦地咒骂了一句。他当时真想直接把躺在自己脚下呻吟的男人踢回正在不断坍塌的房子，让他和这堆垃圾一起燃烧。可他却还是低头看了一眼，看到小东西似乎已经不觉得疼了，而是半趴在地上愣愣注视着眼前的火海，被扇过巴掌的脸蛋已经肿了起来，上面的泪痕在橘色火光下清晰可见。德拉科一瞬间又心软了。算了，又有哪个主人没被自己刚带回家的狗咬过呢？

德拉科在打定主意带小东西离开的时候就已经为他想好了去处。马尔福庄园想都不用想，甚至任何卢修斯插手过的产业都绝对不行。还好德拉科已经成年了，拥有一份可以自由支配的财产。马尔福家在和布莱克家联姻之前按照惯例签订了婚约，纳西莎从布莱克家带来的财产并不受卢修斯控制，并会在德拉科成年当天由古灵阁直接转入他的名下，其中除了大量金加隆与珠宝外还有不少在英国与欧洲大陆购置的地产。

此外纳西莎还在德拉科成年之前带他去过较近的几处房产——当时是对卢修斯突然入狱做的应急打算，德拉科深知自己的母亲从没像父亲那样盲目信任与追随伏地魔——而其中就有一处很适合养狗的住宅，德拉科还记得那里甚至也有一个小阁楼。

等韦斯莱家那幢垃圾堆一般的房子彻底陷入火海，连最高处的阁楼也彻底坍塌之后，德拉科拖着自己脚下的小东西，直接幻影移形到了那幢住宅里面。那是一幢位于伦敦郊外麻瓜富人区的独立小别墅，虽然常年无人居住，但室内家居装潢完善。但德拉科压根没打算动楼下的房间，而是用一个咒语将小东西拖在身后，径直登上通往最顶层的楼梯。

阁楼向来是储存生活杂物的地方，而这里的阁楼因为长期无人居住并没有堆放任何东西，只有冰冷的木地板与纷纷扬扬的灰尘。德拉科用咒语把小东西一把甩了进去，并且在对方挣扎着试图起身时重重关上门，先给门从外面上了锁，思考片刻向后退了几节台阶，依样在第五节台阶上施了一个驱逐咒。

木门并不隔音，因此他能清楚听到小东西正在门后乱动弹——缚腿咒的效力已经过去了——边撞门板边喊叫着什么。可德拉科并不准备理会他，转身走下楼去。咬了主人的狗理应受到惩罚，既然小东西四天没吃饭还这么精神，再饿一天也没什么大不了。

他在楼下客厅休息片刻，治好了手背的伤，又起身给自己施了个清洁咒，确定自己的外貌与表情都毫无缺陷后便幻影移形回了马尔福庄园。正如他预料到的那样，卢修斯还没睡，一直坐在自己的书房等他回来汇报情况。

“你怎么花了这么久？”卢修斯在他踏入书房的瞬间便迫不及待地张口呵斥，“这么简单的任务也拖拖拉拉的？”

“韦斯莱家垃圾堆的规模超乎我的想象。”德拉科已经编好了借口，从善如流，“况且他们在门口设了一个很碍事的驱逐咒，我花了好些功夫才解开。”半真半假才是最好的谎话，而且德拉科觉得自己有资格小小地表功一下，哪怕卢修斯绝对不会认真当回事。

“全烧光了？”

德拉科点点头。“我一直注视着整幢房子彻底坍塌才离开。”

“好。”卢修斯也短暂颔首。“黑魔王会为此感到满意的。回你的房间吧。”

德拉科没再多说什么，礼貌道过晚安后离开了卢修斯的书房。他在灯火璀璨的走廊静立，盯着墙壁上的水晶灯出了片刻神，直到听到从书房门后传来的轻微声音才意识到自己竟然一直在想那个阁楼里该死的小东西。他想起自己忘记给整幢屋子加保护咒和驱逐咒了，而阁楼里有扇小小的窗户，虽然很难允许成年人的体型通过，但那小东西很可能会打碎玻璃，或者弄出其他动静引起周围麻瓜邻居的注意。德拉科目前最不想招惹的除了伏地魔就是多管闲事的麻瓜警察。

他叹了口气，一瞬间觉得还是把小东西丢回烧成平地的垃圾堆最好不过，但现在再后悔似乎已经晚了。他不希望任何人看到自己和一个红毛的韦斯莱扯上过关系——即便是丢掉尸体也不成——因为他完全没法向卢修斯解释为什么自己在最开始饶过了对方的性命。把他藏在那间阁楼里是自己目前最好的选择。

想到这里，德拉科忍不住因如此荒谬的滑稽情景而嘴角扭曲。韦斯莱家藏了十五年的肮脏的小秘密现在却成了他的小秘密。若是在战前，在他还可以隔着霍格沃茨礼堂的长条餐桌大声羞辱那群格兰芬多的时候，得知这个秘密该会是多么甜美诱人。他想象着那对该死的双胞胎再次握起的双拳，还有那个女孩憋红的脸，那样的秘密值得脸上被挨几下子。德拉科毫不怀疑他们甚至会私下里来找他，用眼泪与屈辱来恳求他别把这个秘密说出去。波特知情吗？或许吧，他毕竟和那家子纯血叛徒走得那么近，所以这个秘密甚至可以要挟到不可一世的“救世主”。

然而那样的机会再也没有了，霍格沃茨从今往后甚至不会在存在格兰芬多这样一个学院，而德拉科知道自己这辈子再也不会回去那个地方了。事实上，他从来没喜欢过霍格沃茨，那所学校在他眼中一直是无趣与愚蠢的代言：能力低下的老师，呆板幼稚的同学，盲目偏心的校长，就连同波特做对或者羞辱那个泥巴种都让他完全提不起兴趣。他总觉得……霍格沃茨缺了什么，缺了某种真正让他感兴趣的东西。

但现在这些也都无所谓了。所有同他作对、让他感到厌恶的人都死了。只有他活了下来，同龄人中只有他参加了那场战争，领先所有人成为了食死徒，他的命运与地位早就固定下来，无人可以逾越触及。

可现在，他却有了一个小秘密，一个看似人畜无害，可被揭穿后或许会令他身败名裂的秘密。德拉科知道自己理应该感到害怕，可与此同时他却又觉得无比兴奋，因为这是那样久以来他第一次拥有完完全全只属于自己的东西。他的家，衣服，用具，一切的一切，都不属于自己，甚至连他的身体都被烙上了别人的印记。可那个小东西，那个阁楼里的红毛小东西却彻底属于他，无依无靠，等着他去喂饱，安抚，让他好好吃饭睡觉，好好活下去。

他只在卧室软绵绵的大床上纠结了半个小时就翻身坐了起来，在寂静的黑暗中悄声叹了口气，裹紧身上的睡袍后握住枕边的魔杖。卢修斯并不会在意德拉科晚上都做些什么，而在伏地魔以及其余食死徒搬离马尔福庄园之后，禁止在庄园内部直接幻影移形的咒语也已经取消了。他只需要赶在父母明早起床前回来就可以了，况且他也不觉得自己会在那个小东西身上浪费一整晚的时间。

幻影移形前他花了半分钟时间在厨房做短暂停留，把两块家养小精灵为他起夜特意准备的蛋糕用手绢包好后塞在了睡袍口袋里——这是卢修斯特意准许的小小放纵，德拉科的确在物质生活上一直以来享用最好的待遇，而代价就是他在其余部分被要求必须做到最好。两块蛋糕很难喂饱一只饿了四天的狗，可德拉科只觉得自己已经足够仁慈了。他原本打算让那个小东西再饿一天，而且他也不觉得对方吃过这么好的东西。

即便驱逐咒对他不起作用，德拉科还是直接幻影显形在阁楼里，担心小东西会试图在他开门的时候闯出去。他的担心是多余的，因为他刚一显形就差点被绊了一跤，一只脚踩在一根毫无反应的手臂上。德拉科被吓了一跳，连忙用荧光闪烁照亮整间阁楼，并且俯下身查看小东西的情况，直到看到到对方起伏的胸口才放下心来。

他的狗只是睡着了，依旧嘴巴微张，毫无体统，在荧光映照下脸颊上满是黑一道白一道的泪痕，被德拉科扇过的地方肿得更高了，而颧骨上还多了一块自己撞出来的淤青。他本身就脏得要命，现在和阁楼里经年累月积攒的灰尘一起打了几个滚更是不堪入目，德拉科的眉头紧紧皱在一起，立刻举起魔杖对他施了个清洁咒。可即便咒语清理掉了衣服与皮肤表面的灰尘污渍，德拉科却依旧觉得对方脏得恶心，他感觉自己甚至能嗅到韦斯莱家垃圾堆那股深入骨髓的臭味。

“醒醒。”他直起腰，抬脚踢了踢身下的人。小东西并没有立刻醒过来，而是咂了咂嘴，嘟囔了一句口齿不清的话。于是德拉科又踢了一脚，这次专门踹在之前那个让对方抱着肚子打滚的位置，于是疼痛立刻唤醒了睡昏头的人，小东西的脸痛苦地缩成一团，蓝眼睛也眯成一条缝，躺在地上迷迷瞪瞪看着德拉科。他看起来还没睡醒，可双手已经飞快捂在肚子上，德拉科最开始几秒还以为他被自己踹疼了，可紧接着小东西的鼻翼就抽了抽，脸上露出一副垂涎欲滴的表情。

“你可真是一条狗。”德拉科终于被对方的表现笑到了，从口袋里掏出包着蛋糕的手绢。小东西的眼睛更亮了，直接探过身来就想抓，却被德拉科又一次一脚踢翻在地。望着对方满脸的不解，德拉科慢慢俯下身把手绢放在自己双脚旁边的地板上，解开手绢后又站了起来，居高临下看着小东西。

“不许抓。不许用手。”他严厉地说，希望这个弱智能明白自己的意思，“趴在地上吃。”

红毛小东西果然脑子不好使，虽然被踢了一脚但还是再次伸出了手，于是这次德拉科干脆挥起魔杖给他来了一下子钻心剜骨。他只让咒语持续了短短两秒钟，强度也控制得非常微弱，但小东西的喉咙里还是立刻挤出一声模糊的尖叫，浑身颤抖着倒在地上，就落在蛋糕的旁边。德拉科干脆顺势半蹲下去，用手抓着他后脑勺的头发，把他的脸挪了几寸位置，直接按在了蛋糕上面。

“我说了，不准用手。”

小东西或许在疼痛的刺激下终于开窍了，或许只是饿得够惨，但无论如何，他终于放弃自己那双过于粗大的手，趴在地板上狼吞虎咽起来。德拉科满意地哼了一声，放开了自己抓着他头发的手，可转瞬又觉得对方的咀嚼声实在恶心，头发也油得让他想吐。

可是又有什么办法呢？他已经把这条狗捡回来了。从此以后没人会说这条狗脏得有多让人讨厌，只会说它的主人有多懒惰愚蠢。

所以，训练宠物最重要的一条是什么来着？——哦对。

他深吸一口气，强忍着不适，再次把手放在那头乱蓬蓬的红毛上，僵硬地轻轻拍了两下。

“好孩子。”

仿佛炸尾螺大嚼青蛙肝的口水与吞咽声突然停了下来，他的小东西从地板上抬起头，用沾满蛋糕屑和奶油的嘴对他咧出一个无比灿烂的笑容。德拉科看着他的脸只觉得更恶心了，可却又控制不住那股从心底升腾而起的自豪——他的狗被喂饱了，还开始摇尾巴了。

“小东西……”德拉科甚至自己都没料到顺着这句叹息里溜出来的些许笑意。他又拍了拍小东西的脑袋，慢慢站起身，环视一圈空荡荡的阁楼。那扇小窗户可以留着透光，但必须要加固隔音，此外他也该考虑一下要不要搬张床垫上来，但或许先让对方睡几天地板也是不错的选择，他可以把床垫当成另一项奖赏。

于是他对着窗户与地板施了几个咒语，又给整个屋子加了他知道的最强力的保护咒，在小东西终于咽下最后一口蛋糕并急切地抬起头想要更多时满意地幻影移形离开了阁楼。

***

第二天，他在午餐时间抽空找到了一个住在附近的单身麻瓜女人，用花言巧语将她诱骗到自己的别墅，并在她踏进别墅门的瞬间从背后对她下了夺魂咒。在三种不可饶恕咒之中，德拉科最拿手的就是夺魂咒，因为他认为这才是控制别人的最佳手段，他厌恶明明可以避免的痛苦或者死亡。然而在心底，他却不得不一直对自己说，这绝非因为自己是个彻头彻尾的懦夫，甚至不敢对一个已经缴械、垂暮等死的老蠢货动手。

控制毫无防备的麻瓜女人很简单，而他下的命令则更简单：每天晚上采购食材并制作食物存放在别墅一楼的冰箱里，然后就可以离开了。无需打扫也不必收拾其余房间，这所别墅对德拉科来说唯一有用的只有那间阁楼。他会控制这个女人不过是不想每次都从庄园带食物过去，不仅很麻烦，同样也有让卢修斯发现的风险。

他相信自己咒语的能力，却还是担心小东西会搞出什么差错，毕竟没人知道十五年前究竟发生了什么才让他变成现在这个样子，或者他身上是否还有零星半点的魔法能力。因此德拉科决定，若是想长久地保守着个小秘密，自己就绝对不能懈怠，每隔一段时间就要重新加固一次咒语，也要给那个麻瓜女人定期施遗忘咒，以防她把这里无意中说出去。

除了趁午休时间抽空做的这项安排，德拉科白天其余时间全都泡在魔法部，作为最年轻的食死徒被使唤得团团转，压根没空理会那个依旧被自己关在阁楼里的小东西。一天的工作完毕后他还要按照惯例陪父母进餐，在餐桌上一声不吭听卢修斯的教训与纳西莎不咸不淡的关心。

若按照霍格沃茨的时间，他现在甚至还没有七年级毕业，可他的父母已经迫不及待操心起家族联姻。德拉科深知这是自己无论如何都逃脱不掉的责任，在由伏地魔建立的全新规则下的巫师界更是如此，可他却忍不住那股从内心深处拼死向上蹿的厌烦感。他本以为两年前接替卢修斯成为食死徒意味着他已经长大成人了，可以自由行事，靠自己的真才实学成就些什么，可事实一次又一次证明他自己也不过是个在其他人眼里用来愚弄的小东西，只有乖乖听话才能获得应许的好处。

正因如此，他格外想念那个属于自己的小东西，回到房间后甚至没等上半小时就迫不及待幻影移形到了那所别墅。他先去了趟厨房，满意看到冰箱里塞满了食材与一锅看起来像是炖菜的食物，然后才慢腾腾拖拉着脚步走上阁楼。门后没有动静，小东西或许又睡着了，于是德拉科用咒语打开门，进门时低头打量着地面，不想再不小心踩上一根胳膊。

然而这次他发现自己又想错了。小东西并没有睡觉，而是紧紧缩在阁楼的一角，双手抱着膝盖，把自己团成一个和原本体型比起来滑稽可笑的球。尽管昨晚德拉科已经用咒语清理过他的身体与阁楼的地面，他却不知怎么又把自己弄脏了，从膝盖上探出来的半边面颊再次泪痕斑驳。听到德拉科的脚步声，他立刻抬头望了一眼，但即便一个智商只有五岁的人脸上流露出的失望也显而易见。

德拉科原本看他这副样子还有点担心是不是自己昨晚那几脚踹得太重了，可对方这个表情却让他立刻停在原地冷冷挑起半边眉毛。“怎么，连你也要给我使脸色看？”他冰冷狠戾的语气让小东西猛地打了个哆嗦，把头再次埋回膝盖中间，而德拉科大步走到他身边蹲下来，深吸几口气才克制住直接抓着他的头发让他直视自己的冲动。

相反，他再次把手轻轻放在那团愈发脏乱的红发上，轻轻抚摸了几下：“究竟怎么了？”

小东西又颤抖了一下，狠狠吸了吸鼻子，然后含混地吐出两个词：“妈妈。我要妈妈。”

德拉科的呼吸顿时错了一拍，落在对方头发上的手猛然收紧，一道道充斥着他每晚梦境的刺目绿光从眼球后面浮现。小东西被他手上不自觉的力度扯着半抬起头，眼里含着一泡泪，脸颊在荧光闪烁的映照下消瘦且苍白，而在这样近的距离德拉科从他脸上毫不费力辨认出那些同样在他梦境中无声呐喊的脸庞上相似的痕迹：

高挺的鼻尖，柔和的眼角，布满面颊与鼻梁的雀斑……他看着自己的小东西，却也看到了那对在对面餐桌旁放声大笑的双胞胎，那个骑在扫帚上面对游走球无所畏惧的女孩，以及那个目光和蔼的红发男人，静静地注视着他，注视着这个和自己已经“死去”的儿子一般大的男孩。他看着他们曾经无比鲜活，又看着他们在尘土里苍白冰冷。

“别……谁允许你这么看着我！”他艰难地从喉头哽出这句呵斥，用力把小东西的脸重新按下去。可即便那双蓝眼睛不再盯着他看了，他依旧能听到对方的抽噎，并顺着两人接触的地方感受到对方身体一阵阵的颤抖。德拉科轻轻叹了口气，松开扯住他头发的手。

“你的……妈妈，”他停顿片刻，思考该如何告知一个智商只有五岁的孩子。而且小东西的智商从这两天的相处感觉起来要远低于五岁，德拉科知道自己在五岁时绝对不是这副样子。但即便如此，对于五岁的德拉科死亡不过是走廊上那一列马尔福家先祖的画像，用自豪且傲慢的口吻向他讲述自己生前的伟大事迹。

“你的妈妈死了。”最终他决定坦然以对。他不想费心对这样一个大脑空空的存在编任何谎言，也不在乎对方是否能接受。若是着小东西听了之后再发疯，那他还有一万个咒语可以让他安静。“你的爸爸也死了。还有你的兄弟姐妹——我不知道你是否记得他们的存在——但你曾经生活里的所有人都死了。”

在他的身前，红发的小东西依旧在瑟瑟发抖，大半张脸埋在膝盖上，只露出脏兮兮的额头。德拉科没法判断对方是否能理解自己刚说的话，但他却继续说了下去，来到了最重要的部分：“从今以后，你的生命里只有一个人，那就是我。”他把手放在小东西从法兰绒睡衣里露出来的后颈上，用了点力气捏住那里，仿佛真的在抓一条狗，“所以别再让我听你喊爸爸妈妈，你能喊的只有我，明白吗？”

小东西又打了个哆嗦，然后小心翼翼抬起半只眼睛瞥了德拉科一眼。德拉科捏着他的脖子强迫他完全抬起头，厉声重复了一遍：“能让你吃饱穿暖的人只有我，你明白吗？明白就点点头。”

过了许久，许久，德拉科觉得自己的手都有点酸了，小东西终于轻轻点了一下头。

“明白了什么？张嘴告诉我。”

他刚说完便觉得这个命令或许对小东西的智商要求过高，但他必须知道对方究竟有怎样的智力水平，是否能听懂简单逻辑。于是他给出充足时间以及出乎意料的耐心，皱起眉头盯着不断眨眼睛的小东西，直到对方伸出舌头舔了舔因为缺水而干裂的嘴唇，口齿不清地吐出一个单字：“你。”

听到这个回答，德拉科最初的反应是沮丧——或许小东西只是在重复他唯一听得懂的词，可紧接着他就看到对方再次怯生生地扯起嘴角，对他露出昨晚吃蛋糕时那个讨好又感激的笑。德拉科的不满在他的笑容中顿时烟消云散。

“很好。”他满意地哼了一声，终于从对方身上撤开手。小东西即便被咒语清理过依旧很脏，尤其是几天没洗的头发，德拉科感觉到自己的指腹上腻了一层令人作呕的油脂，于是立刻用咒语施了好几个无比强力的清洁咒。等他放下魔杖时，他意识到小东西正好奇地盯着他的魔杖看，仿佛想知道刚才那些花花绿绿的光是从哪里冒出来的。

“怎么，之前没人在你面前用过咒语？”德拉科挑了挑眉毛，但小东西对这个问题的回答只是又舔了舔嘴唇。他看起来很渴，而且绝对也很饿，于是德拉科决定先仁慈地准许他填饱肚子，之后再考虑其他的。

小东西虽然脑子不好，但学得很快，等德拉科端着炖菜与一碗水回到阁楼，把它们像昨晚那样放在自己脚下，小东西只试着伸了一次胳膊，被德拉科又踹了一脚后就乖乖趴在地上大吃起来。他的吃相依旧狼吞虎咽，毫无章法，但德拉科站在旁边看了好一阵子，意识到自己无论做什么都不可能改变对方的用餐礼仪，尤其当对方只有嘴作为进食工具。或许，等小东西没那么脏了，德拉科的心情也足够好，他会试着亲自用手喂这条狗，但目前他可以容忍小东西趴在自己脚下吃东西的狼狈样子。

一顿风卷残云再次把食物残渣撒得到处都是，那碗清水也因为小东西用力过猛，洒了一大半在地板上。德拉科用一个咒语把所有垃圾全都丢进虚空，然后抱着双臂低头打量趴在地板上朝他抬起头来的小东西，看着粘在对方睫毛上一块看起来是青豆的残渣叹了口气，挥杖用咒语把他再次拖在自己身后，推开阁楼的门朝楼下走去。

“来吧，小东西，到你沐浴的时间了。”

这幢别墅位于二楼的主卧浴室正如屋子里的其余家具摆设，有专人定期前来维护更换，等待随时直接入住，因此各种洗浴用品一应俱全。德拉科用悬浮咒把拖在身后的小东西甩进浴缸，然后拧开旁边的淋浴水龙头。他没费心确认水是冷的还是热的，而坐在浴缸里不知所措的小东西在水从头顶浇下来的时候被吓得尖叫一声，立刻扑腾起来，把水花打在德拉科的脸上。

“安静！”德拉科也被他的举动吓了一跳，用手抹掉脸上的水，然后愤怒地低吼了一声。小东西却仿佛完全没感受到他的怒火，依旧在水流下扭来扭去，德拉科干脆抬手给他施了个统统石化，冷笑着看到他的身体啪的一下子冻结成僵硬的一道，硬邦邦落在浴缸里，只有一对眼珠子随着德拉科的动作滴溜溜地转。

“你真是不乖，小东西。”德拉科对着他摇了摇头，然后把头顶的水流开到最大，让从高处急速坠下的冷水直接浇在对方的头上，冲洗了好一阵子才终于关掉水龙头。被冷水浇了一顿之后半躺在浴缸里的小东西看起来更可怜了，上半身睡衣完全被打湿贴在身上，一头红发也被浇成深棕，挂在脸旁让他看上去像极了大雨天无家可归的流浪狗。

“但你有家，不是吗？”德拉科边用咒语慢慢脱掉他身上的衣服边冷淡地说，“你有家，你只不过不乖而已，所以需要受到惩罚，需要好好淋一顿雨。”

小东西只穿了一层垃圾袋一样的破旧睡衣，脱掉之后立刻露出下面的身体。他比德拉科想象中要壮实，韦斯莱家把他喂得很好，即便四五天没有好好吃饭也远没到骨瘦如柴的地步，肩膀上依旧有不少结实的肉。而他的身体也正如他的脸颊一样布满星星点点的浅棕色雀斑，从锁骨不断蔓延向下，一直到——

“啊，”德拉科在小东西的裤子被扯下来之后有点惊讶地挑了挑眉毛，“看来你倒也不是完全的小东西。”

小东西的下面的确很大，光这样安静本分地躺在双腿之间看起来尺寸都很惊人。联想到韦斯莱家同样惊人的人数，德拉科摇了摇头，把脏兮兮的睡裤丢到一旁后用咒语塞上浴缸的塞子，然后再次打开水龙头——这次开的是热水。他也没管小东西是不是浑身僵硬地斜靠在浴缸壁上，只是一直放水，直到热水慢慢涌上来，和小东西的下巴持平，这才慢悠悠地关掉水龙头。

“要是你控制不住自己滑下去淹死，那可不是我的错。”即便深知小东西受到咒语控制，根本没法移动，德拉科还是带着点残忍的笑说了这么一句。不过小东西大概也没听懂他的意思，只是睁着一双蓝色大眼睛望向他，原本被冷水浇过苍白的脸颊因浑身泡在热水里而缓缓泛出健康的红晕。

德拉科抱着双臂站在一旁，让他在热水里泡了好一阵子，等他水面下的身体由原本的苍白转为和脸颊一样的深粉色，这才慢慢挑动魔杖，对一旁架子上的沐浴用品施了几个咒语，然后注视着一双看不见的手在小东西湿答答的头发上干净利落地搓出泡沫。

这个世界上没有任何人知道德拉科最先学会的咒语其实是自动清洁咒，因为卢修斯和纳西莎在他有生之年从未亲自为他沐浴过。他出生后负责这一任务的是家养小精灵，而等德拉科长到三四岁，能够清楚分辨出自己与那些低贱肮脏的生物之间的区别后，他用持续不断的哭闹与尖叫迫使纳西莎接手。然而纳西莎也不愿亲自动手为他清洗，于是从小伴随德拉科长大的只有这些咒语，在空荡荡的浴室里毫不留情地揉搓他的头发与身体。

他凝视着浴室墙壁上带花纹的瓷砖，一时间思绪万千，甚至没意识到自己刚刚施下咒语的时间已经结束，而被搓得面红耳赤的小东西不知什么时候往水面下滑了几英寸，只剩鼻尖危险地露在满是泡沫的水面上。德拉科轻声咒骂一句，立刻用魔杖扯开塞子，然后等水面降到肩膀之后打开淋浴的水龙头，让水流冲洗掉小东西头顶的泡沫。

然而就在他百无聊赖地等待冲洗结束时，德拉科的眼睛无意间扫过水位下降的浴缸，发现小东西下面那根原本服贴的东西在他没留神的时候已经半硬了，颜色极浅的的龟头半翘起来露在水面上，而小东西的脸颊似乎比刚才泡澡时还要红，在水流下半闭着眼睛，睫毛被冲刷成暗金色，胸口也在明显起伏。

德拉科当然见过其他男性下面的那部分——他毕竟在一所寄宿制学校住了七年——但他很长时间以来一直没把那里当回事，直至在霍格沃茨的第七年，就在几个月前，他身为级长巡夜时听到附近盥洗室传来奇怪的声音。他轻悄悄走过去，只顺着门缝瞥了一眼就仿佛中了夺魂咒一般呆立在原地忘了手脚该怎样运动，因为盥洗室里一站一跪的是两个他无比熟悉的身影：他的同级同学西奥多·诺特跪在洗手池前，而那个身材粗壮神情古怪的阿米库斯·卡洛则用一只手狠狠扯着他的头发，胯部在他脸上不停耸动。

最初的几秒德拉科完全没搞明白这两个人在做什么——卢修斯为他提供的教育永远不可能包含这种事情——但很快他发现卡罗的袍子撩到了腰际，而西奥多则双眼紧闭，脸上表情临近痛苦，喉咙里也不断溢出仿佛被噎住的声音。盥洗室里光线很暗，德拉科唯一能看到的只有西奥多嘴唇边那道晶亮的唾液顺着下巴流淌到领口。

然而就在他能重拾自己的镇定，尽可能安静地逃走之前，西奥多突然睁开双眼，仿佛察觉到他的视线一般朝门口的方向笔直看了过来。德拉科的双脚被这道目光彻底钉在原地，再也无法动弹，只能在和对方嘲讽又冰冷的目光交错中听着卡洛的喘息越来越急，片刻后随着一声浓重的鼻息把整个胯部都按在了西奥多的脸上。跪在地上的男孩被噎得呼吸不能，喉咙深处不断呛咳，等卡罗抽走后立刻剧烈地咳嗽起来。

德拉科趁他跪在地上捂着脸大声咳嗽时终于找到了自己双腿的力气，飞快溜走了。他之后没有专门问过西奥多这件事，巡夜也从此特意避开那间盥洗室，但每当他的目光偶然和西奥多相触，男孩唇角那个微微挑起的嘲讽弧度都仿佛在对德拉科发起挑衅，质问他敢不敢。敢不敢问出口，敢不敢自己也来体验一下那是什么滋味。

一滴打在瓷砖上的水转了个角度撞在他的脸上，德拉科突然从回忆之中苏醒过来，从那个昏暗的小盥洗室回到灯火通明的别墅浴室。而在他的眼前，正有一根看起来粉扑扑的东西明晃晃露在水面上，仿佛再次无声质问德拉科敢不敢。

敢不敢……他的嘴唇扭曲出一个和西奥多·诺特几个月前一模一样的笑容，然后向前跨了两步，在那双蓝眼睛同样无声的注视下伸出手。他在真正握上去之前考虑片刻，是否为小东西解开统统石化咒，毕竟那样会更有意思一些，却又不希望因为对方突然的情绪激动而让自己扫兴。

今晚他只想试试看那是怎么回事——他在心里对自己轻声说，然后深吸一口气，终于握住小东西半勃的阴茎。手下半硬的器官触感微妙，明明和自己的没有多少不同，却不知为何让德拉科只觉得无比烫手。他轻轻握了一会，又按照自己的经验试着从根部捋至头部，手里的东西顿时兴奋地抽搐了两下，翘得更高了，露在水面上的马眼也泄出一滴透明的液体。

小东西兴奋了。德拉科微笑着扭头看向靠在浴缸另一头的小东西，发现他的脸颊红晕愈发深重，并且从额头一直红到赤裸的胸口。德拉科用另一只手里的魔杖关掉他头顶的淋浴头，等浴室再次恢复安静，仅剩小东西头发上的水珠滴答落在浴缸底浅浅一层水面上，他才再次飞快地撸动起手里那根浅粉色的阴茎。现在他能清楚听到小东西的呼吸随着他手下的动作彻底变了节奏，急切地喘息起来，喉咙里也难耐地哼唧着，依旧沉甸甸湿漉漉的的睫毛随着呼吸上下扇动。

“你的家里人究竟是怎样应对……这些的？”德拉科不由好奇地轻问出声。即便是个智力低下的傻子，身体也总会随着成长而变化，德拉科毕竟和他同龄，而这只让他更好奇韦斯莱家究竟是怎样把这样一个人锁在阁楼里养大。

“谁替你解决那些睡醒后尴尬的勃起？谁帮你在沐浴后疏解欲望？”他边喃喃低语，边手下动作飞快，把小东西逐渐粗重的呼吸与喉咙里短促的呜咽当成对自己言语羞辱的回应：“你的母亲有没有这么替你撸过？你的兄长有没有手把手教你怎样愉悦自己？啊，我知道了，你那个给波特当了婊子的妹妹有没有出于愧疚主动为你叉开腿，边在你身上操自己边掉眼泪？”

他凝视着小东西胀成深红色的脸颊与不断颤抖的睫毛，用拇指使劲揉了揉对方不断泄出前液的马眼。而仿佛真的能听懂他的羞辱，小东西在德拉科落下最后一个残忍字眼的时候浑身上下的肌肉紧紧绷住，双眼向后翻白，随着一声尖叫将大股大股浓稠的精液射在自己粉红色的胸口上。德拉科慢慢直起身，眼睛一直没从小东西因高潮而不断颤抖的身体撤开，并且发现自己不知不觉也完全硬了，直挺挺的阴茎隔着内裤戳着厚重的睡袍。

西奥多·诺特满含嘲讽的眼神从他眼前一晃而过。德拉科飞快闭了会眼，解开睡袍的带子，用手将自己的东西掏出来，对着浑身上下深粉色的小东西只飞快地撸了几下就射了出来。他本该为自己匆匆结束而感到泄气，可看着自己刚刚射上去的一团白浊顺着小东西轻颤的睫毛滑落在脸颊上，德拉科却感觉到前所未有的舒爽满足，远胜过在盥洗室那一幕之后所有偷偷躲在床单下、急切得几乎要把阴茎搓掉一层皮的自慰。

“好孩子。”他满足地长叹一口气，把自己软掉的阴茎放回内裤，重新系好衣带，又欣赏了一会小东西依旧不断颤抖的样子，然后才伸手打开淋浴头，让急促的水流再次浇在小东西的头上，冲刷掉两人一同留下的一切证据。


	3. Chapter 3

洗刷干净的小东西最让他感到意外的是那头红发。原本油腻肮脏、令他深深作呕的头发在彻底清洗过后变得异常柔软，仅在尚未完全干燥的发梢留有些许潮湿，像某种带翅膀的神奇生物在雨幕中飞翔过后蓬松的羽毛。更让他没有料到的则是头发的颜色。他本以为小东西的头发已经够红了，但在洗去污垢并烘干之后，在灯光映照下他几乎以为有团明亮的橘红色火焰在浴室里燃烧。诚然，韦斯莱家所有人都是一头红发，但没人像他这样——红。德拉科找不出其他任何合适的形容词。

而此刻，小东西正把头靠在他的肩膀上，安静得一声不吭，任凭德拉科将他从浴室抱回阁楼。他看上去甚至有些睡眼惺忪，就好像刚才在浴室的那一幕已经耗尽了全部力气。德拉科原本没打算亲自动手抱他。小东西的个头对一个从小生活在逼仄阁楼里的人来说着实高，看起来比德拉科还要重，但他费了那么多功夫才把这小东西洗刷干净，而这幢别墅哪怕是常有人前来打扫，依旧在德拉科眼里脏得要命，即便是悬浮咒也有在楼梯拐角处再次蹭脏的风险。

况且，脱去破烂睡衣之后的小东西多了点之前未曾有过的脆弱，在统统石化咒语被解除后也一直抱着膝盖缩在浴缸一角，安静地等待德拉科用咒语为他烘头发。他脸上那股纯真又茫然的神情让德拉科恍惚间以为坐在他面前的真的是个只有五岁的孩子，想清楚之前已经抬手把对方抱了起来。

怀里的人的确很高，四肢瘦长，被从膝弯抱起来后像被折断的树枝一样垂向地面；但他感觉起来远没有看起来那么沉，德拉科甚至不需要太费力气——或许将近一周缺乏正常饮食的确让他的体重大幅缩水。但小东西看起来还算健康，沐浴过后脸上的红晕一直未散，于是德拉科立刻抛掉了心底隐约的顾虑，抱着他脚步平稳登上通往阁楼的台阶。

他在门口短暂停了片刻，打量着被顺着小窗透进来的路灯勉强照亮的阁楼。德拉科这才意识到他或许该在给小东西沐浴之前就考虑好接下来的事——卢修斯一直批评他做事缺少计划，而德拉科痛恨自己竟然在这种小事上都缺乏远见——可他又不想再大费周章从楼下某间客房搞个床垫上来。进食与洗澡对小东西来说已经是足够慷慨的奖赏了，而这才是他们相处的第二天。

他不耐烦地皱起眉头，一时间又有点想发脾气了，可这时他感觉自己睡袍的带子被轻轻扯了一下。他低头看到被抱在怀里的小东西正偷偷抓起他睡袍的带子把玩。不知为何，这个举动取悦了德拉科，立刻赶跑了他的烦躁，也让他有了个新主意。

“站在原地。不许动。”他躬身把小东西放在地上，并在对方缩着身体想要逃向角落时伸手紧紧按住肩膀。小东西抬眼惊恐地看着他，德拉科只得把手上的力气放松几分——不知不觉间他竟然学起了卢修斯惯常对待自己的方式——然后对小东西安抚地点点头：“我今晚不准备再对你做什么了。我只要求你站在这里不要动。”

小东西或许听懂了，或许只是被吓呆了，但德拉科的话有了效果，他看上去不再想逃跑了。德拉科再次满意地点点头，然后伸手扯开睡袍已经被玩松的腰带扣，脱下这件质地厚实柔软的睡袍，然后把它平铺在之前小东西缩成一团的角落地板上。

“去吧。”他指了指铺在那里的睡袍，“这是你今晚的床。”

小东西眨了眨眼，偏头看向角落，又转头看了看他，表情还是一片茫然。但在德拉科再次忍不住想提高嗓门之前，小东西突然飞快窜了过去，无需命令便顺从地侧躺下来，然后把自己缩成一团。长度只到德拉科膝盖的睡袍对他来说还是不够用，即便蜷缩在身下，他的双脚还是从布料上探了出来，但他的表情已经从方才的惊恐以及沐浴前的满脸是泪变成了十足的舒适惬意，浅金色睫毛眨了几下，轻轻合拢。

“小东西……”德拉科叹着气摇了摇头，在胸前抱起双臂。五月的夜晚依旧很冷，陡然与温暖的睡袍分离更让他胳膊上激出一层小疙瘩。他突然觉得自己无比愚蠢，只穿了一条内裤站在一片昏暗的阁楼里。要是让卢修斯看到自己这副样子，等待他的绝不会是钻心剜骨那么简单——他毫无幽默地想。他眯起眼睛，目光掠过小东西在与深色浴袍对比分明的雪白肌肤与纤长的身体曲线，最终落在鲜艳如火的头发上，只觉得腹中升起一片温暖熨帖，驱散周身寒意。

但今天到此为止吧。他已经有点困了，明早还要去魔法部报到。况且训狗不是一日之功，他也没必要着急。于是他最后看了一眼小东西贴在睡袍上的侧脸，幻影移形回了自己位于马尔福庄园的睡房。

***

超乎他的预料，德拉科之后一天并没能去阁楼探望他的小东西。魔法部在过去一年积攒了大量尚未处理的巫师身份统计与确认，无论德拉科有多不愿意把自己的时间浪费在接待一个又一个前来证明自己祖上有那么零星半点纯血血统的巫师身上，这毕竟是卢修斯亲自向伏地魔替他讨来的工作。于是整整一天他一直坐在那间甚至比阁楼还小的办公室里，翻开一本又一本被诚惶诚恐递到他面前的族谱，用咒语与自己从小到大的耳濡目染辨认真伪，为最终证明不是泥巴种的巫师在身份证明上盖章。

一天的工作到最后快下班时出了点差错：一个昏了头的巫师闯进来要求证明身份，而甩在德拉科面前的那份家族族谱上赫然写出在二百年前曾与韦斯莱家族有过联姻。德拉科一时间不知道该为此人的勇气叫好还是愚蠢默哀，瞪大眼睛看了对方三秒后按铃叫对面办公室的两个食死徒过来把这人带走。对方果不其然挣扎起来，办公室里咒语乱飞，而德拉科的手慢了一拍，没能及时铠甲护身躲过攻击，肩膀上被划开了一道相当长且深的口子。

他不知道卢修斯是怎样做到的，但在他躲在办公桌后面，试着给自己用治愈咒的时候他父亲匆匆赶来，二话不说把他带去了圣芒戈，全然不顾德拉科的抗议，更不顾办公室里另两位食死徒朝德拉科投来的轻蔑眼神。从魔法部到医院的一路上德拉科只觉得耳根发烫，羞耻带来的痛苦比肩膀上的伤口要痛十倍百倍，可卢修斯的手一直紧紧按在他另一侧肩膀上，仿佛他也只是个智商只有五岁、听不懂人话的孩子。

“怎么？你还有什么要去的地方吗？”卢修斯在察觉到德拉科的坐立不安时冷淡地问。德拉科立刻摇了摇头，在父亲锐利目光注视下飞快别开眼神，希望自己脸上的神情没有暴露太多心虚。卢修斯哼了一声，在治疗师进入病房后便抛下这个话题，可德拉科却不愿涉险，无论当晚如何在床上辗转反侧都不敢再幻影移形离开。

因此他第二天特意在午休时间请了一会假，想要给小东西寻找一个特别的奖赏。前天晚上小家伙蜷在睡袍上的样子让他摒弃了床垫这个选项，而是想到了更好更合适的东西。尽管对角巷也能买得到，他还是选择前往麻瓜伦敦，并且选择了一家足够偏远的商店。

“你们这里最大的狗窝是什么尺寸？”他的问题立刻被一连串无比热情的介绍与询问所迎接，店员把他带到一排货架旁，向他不厌其烦介绍了每款狗窝的材料，质地，适合怎样的狗。他被问到自己的狗是什么品种、体型又有多大时微微翘起嘴角，只说非常大，但性格很温顺，于是立刻被推荐了一款面料不是特别结实耐咬，但比其他款更柔软舒服的狗窝。德拉科没打算在这事上花太多时间，立刻选了里面黑色的一款，并在店员以狗毛等理由推荐其他更明亮的颜色时坚决摇头。

“除了这个，您还有其他需要的东西吗？”

他不觉得自己还需要什么，但目光还是在店里巡视一圈，最终落在收银台旁边的货架上。那里陈列出好几款不同样式的项圈，皮质的，金属的，五花八门，有的甚至镶满惹眼的钻。店员肯定看出了他的兴趣，又一次热情地介绍起来，但德拉科在对方开口前已经一眼看上了自己唯一想要的一款。他伸手从货架上取下那根有二指宽栗子红色的项圈，没有过多花俏的装饰，只有简单的皮革与金属环。他用指腹在柔软的皮革上轻轻摩挲，满意地点了点头，确信这样的材质不会磨伤小东西的颈部皮肤，又用小指托起项圈正中心那块椭圆形的空白金属吊牌仔细打量了一眼。

我们这里提供吊牌激光刻字服务，如果您需要的话可以多花十英镑——他听到店员在旁边这样说，但德拉科却摇了摇头。他想给小东西戴上这样一根项圈，可是……他却不愿在那上面刻下任何一个名字。出于某种微妙的心理，他不想用小东西曾经的名字，却也不愿自己再给他新起一个名字。他宁愿自己永远都称呼对方为小东西。他的小东西。

离开商店，他找了个没人的角落，把狗窝以及项圈都用咒语缩小后安放在口袋深处。魔法部里没人对他午休突然消失而多看一眼，所有人都在忙着取悦他们的黑魔王，就连卢修斯也不例外。于是德拉科顺利在当晚回到房间后幻影移形来到了别墅。

厨房冰箱里已经存有两份食物，小东西肯定饿坏了。虽然知道他能撑过四天饥饿还活蹦乱跳，但现在小东西是德拉科的狗了，他身为主人还是感到轻微的羞愧。他端着满满一大碗意面与一碗水慢慢走上阁楼，在用咒语推门前做好被突然扑上来的准备。可进门后他却看到小东西依旧缩在角落里，仿佛两天以来完全没挪过窝。他的双腿裸露在睡袍外面，但朝向德拉科的后背则被袍子掀起的一角盖住了，他的脑袋枕在自己的胳膊上，而再次被揉得凌乱的红发散了满地。

而当德拉科放下手里的碗，轻悄悄走到他身旁时，他发现小东西正在睡梦之中，但睡得一点都不安稳，不仅眉心紧紧皱起，面颊上也满是泪痕，不知道一个人在这里哭了多久才入睡。

“小东西……”德拉科轻轻叹了口气，只觉得心底那股愧疚更明显了。他在对方身旁满满蹲下来，伸手轻轻揉了揉散乱的红发。小东西显然睡得不实，在德拉科的手触上去的瞬间便浑身抽搐了一下，猛地朝外翻过身，半睁开一只眯瞪的蓝眼睛。他们对视片刻——德拉科微妙地感觉小东西似乎在打量他，并且做好了用咒语平息尖叫与冲撞的准备——但小东西却冲着他扁了扁嘴，伸手搂住他的腿，把脸埋在他的膝盖上。

德拉科今晚前来并没有换上浴袍，而是依旧穿着白日工作的衣服，但隔着裤腿薄薄的布料，他能清楚感到小东西又哭了。温热的眼泪在膝盖上顿时洇开一团苦涩的湖。半搂着身前不断啜泣的身体，德拉科也只觉得心底泛上来些许苦涩，就好像这个世界上能够与他互相依偎的只剩下这个智力不足孩童的小东西，而对方汨汨流淌的眼泪正在勾引他眼底的酸楚。

可身为马尔福家的继承人，德拉科绝对不会允许自己在外人面前掉眼泪，哪怕只是当着自己的一条狗都不行。六年级时在霍格沃茨女盥洗室的遭遇是他一辈子的耻辱。他的另一只手下意识隔着衬衣覆上胸口，而那道由该死的波特留下的伤疤让他的心脏顿时冷硬起来，他捏住小东西的后颈，强迫他从自己的膝盖上抬起头，然后把指令用最强硬的语气喷吐在对方脸上。

“不许哭！”他压着嗓子隆隆怒吼，“不许掉眼泪！有什么好哭的，你这个没骨头的懦夫！”

借着窗外的路灯灯光，他能清楚看到小东西的眼睛瞬间瞪大了，睫毛上挂着细碎的泪，随着眨眼一滴硕大的泪珠缓缓滑过这么多天过去依旧没能完全消肿的脸颊，啪嗒一声落在两人之间的木地板上。德拉科咬着牙关让自己的眼神更凌厉些。

“再哭就没有饭吃！再哭就给我继续饿肚子！”

这对于小东西来说大概是最恐怖的惩罚，因为吸鼻子的声音立刻停了下来，而他的神情里也慢慢浮现出惊恐与讨好。德拉科眯着眼睛打量他片刻，看到他连鼻涕流到嘴唇上都不敢伸手去擦之后终于冷硬地点了点头，松开抓住他后颈的手，然后指了指身后放在门边的两个碗。小东西没再等他多说什么，立刻手脚并用爬了过去，先把脸埋在水碗里喝了个痛快，之后才狼吞虎咽吃起另一个碗里的食物。

德拉科蹲在原地，半晌没有起身，过了好久才长叹一口气，狠狠捏了捏鼻梁。他本来……他本来不想让今晚变成这样，只用恐吓迫使对方听话。他甚至打算亲自用叉子给小东西喂几口意面，再抱他下去洗个澡，等对方重新洗刷干净变成那种他格外欣赏的粉红色之后再把狗窝与项圈拿出来作为奖赏。

算了。他漫不经心地听着身后呼噜呼噜的咀嚼声，自嘲地摇了摇头。以小东西的智商，对方根本不会理解自己那些打算背后的用意。他只需要水、食物，以及一个能睡觉的地方，无论是木地板还是狗窝，对他而言可能没有任何区别。德拉科不过是在自寻烦恼。一时间他颇感无趣，从口袋里掏出被缩小的狗窝扔在地上，挥动咒语把它恢复到原本的大小，然后把摊在自己脚边被揉搓得皱巴巴的睡袍捡了起来。

“给。”他走到仍然趴在碗边吃最后几口意面的小东西旁边，直接挥杖撤走了所有食物，又用清洁咒清理干净对方脸上与地板上的残渣，然后将口袋里的项圈套在小东西的脖子上。被打断进食的小东西喉咙里钻出一声不满的哀鸣，但等皮革随着德拉科的手指在他的脖子上缓缓收紧，不满立刻变为恐慌，原本乖乖垂在身侧的手指也抬起来，似乎想要把这个突然压制在皮肤上的东西扯下去。

“放手。”德拉科严厉地呵斥一声，打掉他的手，然后惩罚地又向后勒紧了一个扣眼。小东西的表情看起来更害怕了，脸上也再次露出那种讨好的神色，这让德拉科的手停顿片刻，轻轻摸了摸项圈旁边的皮肤。他的确把项圈收得很紧，但没有紧到完全无法呼吸的地步，然而指腹下小东西的血管却在无比紧张地突突跳动，让德拉科想起小东西第一次追过来抱上他时不断扑朔的心脏，也是这样急促，脆弱，不管不顾。

“你这该死的……”他无奈地叹息一声，摇了摇头，最终还是抬手为小东西松出一个扣眼的宽裕。小东西似乎终于认出了德拉科的心软，对他咧起嘴角讨好地笑了笑，然后再次把蓬乱的头顶朝德拉科的肩膀蹭了过来。

“我是好孩子…好孩子……”他已经有好几天没听到小东西张口说这么清楚的话了，因此这句话外加时不时撞在德拉科锁骨上的挂牌让他感到前所未有的成就感。他终于允许自己抬手搂住小东西的腰，顺着后背光滑的皮肤轻轻抚摸了几下。小东西因他的碰触而不由自主打了个哆嗦，而德拉科想到被自己扔在脚下的睡袍，干脆捡起来为对方披上。

“是，你是好孩子。”他摸了摸小东西的后脑勺，轻轻拽着他的头发扯开一些距离，直到他能看入那双蓝眼睛，然后才将手顺着柔软的红发缓缓滑向对方脖子上的那道项圈，用手指勾在皮革与肌肤之间。“但你也要记住，不乖就必须接受惩罚。下次我不会再这么轻易绕过你了，记住了吗？”

小东西只是咧嘴笑看着他，于是德拉科手下稍微用了点力气，让项圈深深勒进他细长的脖子里，又问了一次：“不乖就要被惩罚。记住了吗？”

虽然只有短短几秒，但小东西一下子就被勒得满脸憋红，使劲点了点头。德拉科哼了一声放下手，又给他系好睡袍的腰带——他有点坏心眼地打了个死结——然后才指了指靠角落放的狗窝。“那是你的新床。去睡吧。我明天晚上再来见你。”

小东西听到他这句话，脸上似乎冒出些许失望，但德拉科不觉得他能表达这么复杂的情绪，因此也可能只是被勒得还没喘过气。满足于亲自准备的两份奖赏全都送出去了，而且其中一个竟然有如此好的作用，他回到庄园后难得睡了个好觉，梦中没再出现任何刺目的绿光，只有一团明亮的火。

***

不知是项圈起了特别的作用，还是终于适应了新的阁楼，接下来两周里小东西让德拉科头痛的次数显著减少。训练效果显著，不再哭闹尖叫的小东西逐渐显露出天生的个性。德拉科忍不住有些嘲讽地想，若是能正常长大，进入霍格沃茨，他定会是个彻头彻尾的格兰芬多，虽然脑子没那么灵光，但骨子里善良勇敢，绝对会取代那个猪一样蠢笨的隆巴顿与令人作呕的泥巴种成为已经下地狱了的救世主最好的朋友。

然而现在，趴在他脚下的小东西却长成了一只性格温顺忠诚的狗，每晚守在阁楼门边等德拉科回来，一见到他便急不可耐地扑上来，讨好地在德拉科肩上蹭来蹭去。当然，他的眼睛依然有些红肿，但再也没当着德拉科的面掉过眼泪，这样的表现已经足够让德拉科考虑再给他奖赏些什么了。

他思考这些时正盘腿坐在阁楼的地板上，而刚在楼下被洗刷干净的小东西趴在一旁的狗窝里，只把潮呼呼的脑袋搭在德拉科的大腿上，而德拉科的手正漫不经心在发丝中穿梭。这已经成了德拉科过去这段时间养成的习惯，毕竟为宠物打理毛发是主人应尽的义务，况且小东西的头发那样顺滑柔软，触感堪比纳西莎那些上好的丝绸裙子。他能感到小东西也格外喜欢被这样对待，每当德拉科的指腹划过他的头皮，或者用指尖分开纠缠在一起的发尾，小东西的喉咙里总会发出享受的低哼，然后把头朝德拉科的怀抱靠得更近些。

“你喜欢什么？”虽然问出声，但德拉科没指望能得到清楚的回答，而小东西也只从他怀里稍稍抬起头，发出一声含糊的疑问，见德拉科不理睬自己后又把脸埋了回去。德拉科继续让手指慢慢梳理那头红发，思绪却回到另一间阁楼——另一间被夕阳照亮、满是鲜艳的色彩与生活气息的阁楼。梅林啊，距离那一天竟然已经过去快一个月了吗？他从没觉得时间流逝得像现在这般无声无息。

那间阁楼是火焰一般的橘色——德拉科的记忆里似乎唯独留下了这般浓墨重彩的痕迹，除此之外一切都很模糊了。或许他在潜意识里强迫自己忘记怀里的小东西究竟出身何处，但现在浮现在他眼前的只有一张相框以及一封信。床头的墙壁上似乎贴着什么花花绿绿的东西，床尾也堆放着什么。是玩偶吗？他记不清了。或许吧，五岁的孩子难道不都是渴望与玩偶玩耍的年纪吗？纵使严格要求如卢修斯，德拉科在六岁之前也有过不少做工精良的玩偶在小床里陪他一起入梦。

“你喜欢玩偶吗？”怀里的脑袋没点头，但也没摇头，而德拉科垂下眼睛才发现小东西不知何时已经趴在他的大腿上睡着了，神情放松，嘴巴微张，一点点唾液正从嘴角蜿蜒而下，距离德拉科的睡袍只有危险的半寸。但德拉科却没法让自己对这张满是信任的面孔生气，他的目光顺着嘴角向下，落在紧紧束住小东西脖颈的那根项圈上，抬手轻轻摸了摸皮革与肌肤交接处突突跳动的血管。他挑选的皮革已经够柔软了，可小东西的皮肤却更软，触手光滑温热。

指腹下血液流淌泵送的触觉仿佛在不断催促那簇从小腹蹿升的熨帖火苗，德拉科能感觉到自己睡袍下面再次发生了轻微变化，但他却不打算在今晚再允许自己纵情于这种事。刚刚在楼下为小东西洗澡时他已经像头天晚上那样为他们两个分别解决了一次——这也是他们逐渐发展出的习惯，而现在小东西甚至不需要统统石化保持安静，得以让德拉科微笑着欣赏对方在自己手下身体潮红脚趾蜷缩的窘迫模样。

小东西看起来的确喜欢这种事，哪怕以他的智商不足以理解他们究竟在做什么，而德拉科深知自己也并不在意小东西是否喜欢——他是自己的所有物，德拉科救了他的命，喂饱了他，给他一片遮风挡雨的空间，因此这样做当然是合情合理的。他也知道自己此刻并不需要顾忌小东西是否在睡，他完全可以抬手脱去罩在对方身上那件属于自己的黑色睡袍，袒露出下面纤瘦美好的身体，随意索取自己想要的一切。他敢说自己甚至不需要咒语来控制，已经被他驯养熟了的小东西会乖乖分开双腿，一声都不吭。

可是……他也应该牢牢记住小东西只是他的狗，一个身上流淌着肮脏血脉的贱种，雪白与金红的躯体不过是他用来掩盖自己低贱身份的伪装，明晃晃嘲笑着德拉科的懦弱。他按在血管上的手指加重几分力气，睡在他大腿上的小东西仿佛感应到了什么，急促地哼了一声，朝他睁开半只睡意朦胧的眼睛。蓝眼睛在微弱光线下看起来几乎是黑色，而在这一刻德拉科能想到的只有跪在盥洗室地面上的西奥多·诺特朝他投来的嘲讽眼神。

他在辨清回忆与现实之前已经痉挛着把小东西的头从自己身上推了下去，猛地站起身。长时间保持坐姿让他双腿一阵酸痛，在半途打了个趔趄，不得不伸手扶住倾斜的墙壁才堪堪站稳。在他脚下小东西已经全然醒了过来，半趴在狗窝里，用茫然无辜的眼神望向他，脸上还带了点脑袋撞痛后的泫然欲泣。德拉科想对他扯起嗓子，命令他不许哭，不许这么看着他，但最终他只是从口袋里抽出魔杖，在那双黑洞洞的眼睛的注视下落荒而逃。

几分钟后，他在被子的掩盖下把手伸进内裤，咬着枕头的一角急切揉搓。但与之前不同的是，总是在被单下面迎接他的冷漠眼睛与微微扭曲的嘲讽嘴唇不见了踪影，他的眼前满是与黑色底衬对比分明的雪白躯体以及散落在他膝盖上的红色发丝。最终，他的身体在黑暗中紧紧绷起，枕头模糊了他的尖叫，而结束之后浑身上下沁出的冷汗让他疑惑自己刚刚经受的是否只是一顿钻心剜骨。

***

那之后，他隔了两天才去见小东西，并且也像上次那样，怀着些微歉意在麻瓜伦敦寻找某样足以安抚的礼物。他还记得自己在情绪突然恶化之前的思绪，于是趁午休找到一家出售玩具的麻瓜商店。顾客人数比之前那家宠物用品店要多，没人热情地为他讲解，而他在货架之间逛了一圈，望着一样样和巫师世界截然不同的东西，只觉得茫然无措。

背后传来一阵喧闹，他转过头，看到一个大概四五岁的小男孩正坐在地板上大喊大叫，怀里紧紧抱着一个和他差不多高的玩偶熊，脸颊上满是泪痕，而旁边那位大概是他母亲的年轻女人则手足无措，脸上泛起愧疚的红晕。只言片语传进耳朵，再加上两人与其他麻瓜相比更显寒酸的衣物，德拉科猜测这只玩偶大概逾越了年轻女性能够承受的价格。

“我们可以一起买两只。”他有些惊讶地听到自己对一个麻瓜这样提议，语气甚至很平静，没透露出半点鄙夷，“我正好也想买一个，而这里的标签写着第二个半价优惠。”

麻瓜令人发笑的优惠宣传，谁会同时买两只玩偶熊？——他边漫不经心地想，边从货架上拽了一只一模一样的深棕色玩偶熊出来。在他怀里这只玩具看起来就没那么大了，材料摸起来稍显粗糙，但胜在玩偶憨态可掬，有着一对滚圆的耳朵与黑眼睛，身上还穿了件酱红色的套头毛衣，让他莫名想到每个圣诞节后聚在格兰芬多餐桌旁的韦斯莱家的小崽子们。小东西每年圣诞肯定也有一件，而等到今年圣诞节，德拉科或许也可以搞一件来给他穿穿看。

他拎着玩偶熊往收银台走，并没有在意身后传来的连声感谢，对店员指了指身后，直接付了两只玩偶的价钱。店员对此也并没说什么，但脸上心领神会的笑容大概把他当成了刻意讨好年轻漂亮妈妈的花花公子。他并不在意麻瓜怎样看待自己，也懒得和这些人打交道，赶在那个拖着孩子的年轻女性能追上来道谢之前便脚下生风离开了店铺。

下午的工作依旧乏味无趣，在一张又一张身份证明之间度过。他当然也有一张，就安放在内侧口袋里，因为根据魔法部新颁发的条令，所有巫师出门在外必须携带身份证件，在街道上随时接受食死徒的检查，一旦忘带，无论何等身份，立刻按照泥巴种送去阿兹卡班。当然，以他这样出身神圣二十八家族并且是马尔福家继承人的高贵身份，暂时没人敢拦住他检查身份，可那张薄薄的羊皮纸却一直隔着衬衣炙烤他的胸口，让他心底时不时泛上来一股难言的刺痛。

晚上的进餐时间照常令他坐立不安，今晚尤甚，因为卢修斯的话并不多，却一直朝他投来匕首一样锐利的眼神。纳西莎并没察觉到父子间微妙的氛围，而是喋喋不休谈起足以配得上马尔福家、同他们联姻的家族，并且完全没有遵循德拉科的意见就为他在接下来的几周里安排了各种相亲茶会与午餐会。德拉科尽量让自己的目光落在面前的餐盘上，沉默地点头接受他的父母提出的一切要求，只希望晚餐早点结束，他能早点回到自己的阁楼。

他最终幻影显形到别墅厨房已经接近晚上九点，黑夜里的街区一片寂静，屋子里面也听不到半点动静。冰箱里塞满两天份的食物，而一阵比白天更强烈的愧疚猛地摄住德拉科的胃，一阵翻腾几乎让他把刚刚硬吞下去的晚饭吐出来。

无边寂静的黑暗，亦或那个藏在头顶的秘密，但这里似乎总能让他的情绪被拖拽至边缘并不断放大。他叹了口气，准备先上去看看两天没进食的小东西怎么样了，等一会再下楼来准备食物。

或许直接把礼物送给对方是最好的选择。德拉科真的不希望仅仅因为自己两天前的一次情绪失控就让过去一个月的努力付之东流。他从口袋里掏出被缩小的玩偶熊，用咒语恢复到原本尺寸，深吸一口气之后才慢慢推开阁楼的门。路灯映照下他一眼就看到小东西蜷缩在阁楼角落，双臂紧紧搂着一对锐利凸起的膝盖，乱蓬蓬的红色脑袋垂落在双腿之间。他在德拉科的鞋底在木地板上踏出第一声时猛地抬起头，半张开嘴望过来，脸上的表情惊讶又害怕，仿佛不敢相信出现在他眼前的德拉科是真实存在的。

注视着小东西这副样子，德拉科只觉得自己的胃再次翻了个跟头，连带着旁边的心脏也微微抽搐。他在地上半跪下来，伸出一只手对小东西做了个手势，轻声说：“过来。”

小东西眨了眨眼睛，嘴巴咔的一声合拢了，然后伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。德拉科一看他这个举动就知道对方渴坏了，也肯定饿坏了，而饿肚子的小东西是最难缠的小东西。“先过来。”他不自觉让声音更轻柔，甚至露出半个鼓励的微笑，“一会再吃饭，而且我可以喂给你吃。但我有个东西想给你。”

小东西还是一副半信半疑的神情，但他还是试探着从狗窝里爬了出来，手脚并用慢吞吞地凑了过来。两天没见，他看起来一下子瘦了很多，颧骨的线条和膝盖一样锐利，眼睛也比德拉科上次见到的要黯淡，眼圈格外红肿，一绺冒油的红发有气无力垂在额头上。德拉科知道今晚他保准又要在这里耗费两个小时，填饱小东西的肚子，再给他好好洗个澡，但现在他心底感受到的只有无边的如释重负，因为小东西还在这里，还愿意接近他，而那个皮革项圈也完好无损套在他的脖子上。这就足够了。

“好孩子。”他用手臂环住终于凑上来的小东西，隔着对方身上浸满汗味的睡袍轻轻拍了两下。小东西喉咙里滚落出几声听起来像是委屈的低鸣，然后终于把头靠在德拉科的肩膀上。

“好孩子。”他又重复一句，允许自己在无人窥探的黑暗中稍微闭了一会眼睛，安静地享受小东西热乎乎的身体被搂在怀里的熟悉感。之前他从未预想过自己会和任何人如此亲近，如此依赖——即便是未来的妻子也绝不可能——可仅仅隔了两天，他再次搂着小东西却不知为何有种失而复得的幸福感。

“两天前……”他的嘴唇动了动，犹豫再三，但还是咽下了一句歉意。他做不到把自己降得那么低，给一个纯血叛徒道歉——他安慰自己说，或许狗不会计较主人的过错，只要主人继续好好照顾他就可以了。想到这里，他把小东西的脑袋向后退了点，让两人分开些许距离，然后把一直拿在另一只手里的玩偶熊放进对方怀里。

“这是我给你买的礼物。你喜欢吗？”他微笑着低声问，注视着小东西脸上透出好奇，把玩偶熊从怀里举起来，借着窗户透出的光线仔细打量了一眼，然后——

没有德拉科想象中那个傻乎乎的讨好笑容，也没有接下来本该蹭进他怀里的脑袋，小东西的表情在这一刻仿佛被某种咒语彻底凝滞，德拉科看着他死死盯着手里的玩偶熊看了片刻，突然猛地闭上眼睛张开嘴，然后用一种德拉科从没听过的凄厉声音疯狂尖叫起来。

在这一刻，德拉科彻彻底底愣住了，可以说甚至连哈利·波特被阿瓦达索命击中后倒在地上的身影都没有让他感到如此超脱现实的震惊，因为……因为他从未在任何生灵身上见过此刻的小东西迸发出的绝望、疯狂与痛苦。对方原本憨厚可爱的整张脸扭曲成某种藏在黑暗里食人心肝的怪物，张开的血盆大口里则不断钻出足以钻破耳朵的凄厉尖叫。玩偶熊被用力扔到阁楼另一边的地板上，小东西抬起双手抱住头，死死闭着眼睛，鼻涕与泪水随着尖叫滚滚落下，糊成一团淌至他的胸口。

“安……安静！”德拉科试着喝止，却发现自己的声音完全被淹没在尖叫声里。他不知所措跪在地板上，张着嘴愣了好一会才想起口袋里的魔杖，而当他哆嗦着念出第一个咒语时，小东西已经开始抱着头在地上滚来滚去，嘴里依旧尖叫不停。第一个统统石化咒定住了他的身体，第二个消音咒终于拯救了德拉科的耳朵，可笔直躺在地板上的小东西看起来依旧无比痛苦，德拉科能看出他仍在无声尖叫颤抖，止不住的眼泪顺着鬓角落进耳朵里。

“到底怎么了？！”德拉科忍不住扯着嗓子问了一句，可小东西在他们相处的这段时间里头一次彻彻底底无视了他，仿佛在他的世界里根本不存在德拉科这个人，只有无边无际的痛苦——德拉科不知道哪个更让他感到惊慌，突然发疯的小东西还是不再搭理他的小东西，但他在反应过来之前已经扑在小东西的身边，用双手轻轻捧住对方的脸颊。

“你到底怎么回事？”他用拇指蹭掉对方的热泪，然而滚烫的液体依旧源源不断从小东西紧闭的眼睑滚落出来，无论德拉科有多努力，动作有多轻柔，对方却还是边无声尖叫边浑身颤抖。这样的状况持续了足足十分钟——或许更久，德拉科说不准究竟有多久，他只觉得漫长得像是过了一个世纪——小东西浑身上下突然爆发出一连串剧烈抽搐，让德拉科以为对方的症状终于到了最糟糕的一步，他或许要永远失去自己的小东西。抽搐爆发得突然，结束得也戛然，几秒钟后小东西竟然打破了德拉科刚刚设下的消音咒，从喉咙里发出最后一声垂死的呻吟，然后他身体软绵绵地落在地板上，再也不动了。

德拉科最先以为他死了——他看上去的确也很像死亡，面颊苍白得泛着死灰，嘴唇上满是被自己的牙齿咬出的血，双眼微微向后翻起，但当德拉科抽了好几次气才终于用手惊恐地覆上他的身体时，他发现小东西的胸口依旧在微微起伏，心脏虽然快得令人担忧而且相当微弱，但至少跳动规律。德拉科的手在沁满冷汗的胸膛停留了片刻，五指深深陷入皮肉之中，过了好久才颤抖着吐出那口一直憋在身体里的气。他的头沉重地垂在小东西的肚子上，只觉得自己也突然花光了全部力气，连半根手指都抬不起来了。

他就这样在黑暗中垂着头，半趴在小东西的身上，侧耳聆听对方逐渐缓和下来的心跳，过了许久才终于从地板上爬了起来，然后用颤抖的手把依旧毫无知觉的小东西抱回狗窝里，并且给他施了一个清洁咒，清理掉身上粘腻的冷汗与面颊上的污浊。微弱光线下小东西双眼紧闭，睫毛轻颤，显然在昏睡之中依旧被某种恐怖的东西不休不止地侵扰，而这是这么久以来德拉科头一次想在这里多留一会。他想要在黑暗里抱着小东西静静等待天亮，哪怕不睡觉都可以，只要能等到对方醒过来，再次看到那双会对自己露出笑意的蓝眼睛。

然而最终他还是长叹一口气，先从楼下取来食物与饮水放在稍远一些的位置，又用手指轻轻梳理了几下小东西乱糟糟的红发，移开手之前在突出的颧骨上稍加停留。在他幻影移形离开前，他用咒语处理了被扔在阁楼另一端墙角里的那个玩偶熊，沉默且疑惑地注视着它啪的一声消失在空气里。


	4. Chapter 4

小东西昨晚的异常状态一直沉甸甸坠在德拉科的胸口，让他整晚在床上辗转反侧，白天工作时也心不在焉，恨不得时间能立刻跳到晚上。他坐在办公桌后，在盖章的间隙一次又一次将目光投向对面墙壁上的挂钟，只觉得心底愈发不安，像是指针走过的每格都在把小东西推向“致命危险”。想到这里，他打了个哆嗦，尽全力让自己的思绪回到手头要做的事。即便伏地魔本人并不常驻魔法部，而是远在霍格沃茨，仅仅在众多食死徒的包围下回想那天自己的所作所为都让德拉科忍不住颤栗。

到了午休时间，面对空荡荡的办公室与家养小精灵为他精心准备的午餐，德拉科权衡再三，还是抓起魔杖冲到一楼大厅，尽量选了个没人看得见的角落幻影移形到了别墅。他没心思考虑别的，直接显形在阁楼门后，却也在站稳身体后刻意闭了几秒钟的眼睛，让自己深深吸进一口气再缓缓呼出来，这才慢慢睁开眼。

与夜晚比起来异常明亮的阁楼在他眼里他颇为怪异，倾斜投在地板上的光斑则晃了一下他的眼，让他没能立刻看到小东西在哪里。但是下一秒，他的目光习惯性投向阁楼最为熟悉的角落，而小东西就在那里，仰面躺在狗窝上，在昨晚德拉科把他抱过去安放好后甚至没换过姿势，依旧昏睡不醒。德拉科想要立刻扑过去，把手放在小东西的脖颈上亲自确认脉搏是否还在，但他却克制住了自己冲动的身体，仅允许眼睛落在对方的胸口上，直到亲眼见到那里轻微的起伏，这才浑身僵硬缓缓朝他走过去。

这是他第一次在正常日光下看到自己的小东西，而被压在身下前襟敞开的睡袍大方展示出每一寸细节。若是放在平时，德拉科的视线肯定会在纤长流畅的身体与那些金光闪闪的红色细小毛发上长久停留，尽情欣赏，可今天他能看到的却只有尖锐的关节，嶙峋的肋骨，以及即便在阳光下也依旧泛灰的皮肤。

他知道小东西比一个月前要瘦——他毕竟每天只喂他一顿饭，并且经常让他不得不连续几天饿肚子——可他没想过对方竟然瘦成了这样。夜晚昏暗的光线掩盖了骨骼轮廓投下的阴影，而在浴缸里温热的水流也让对方看起来健康得多，在德拉科不知不觉间小东西的身体看起来只剩下当初在另外那间阁楼里一半的体格，仰面朝天的睡姿让他的肋骨与胯骨高高凸起，仿佛要从皮肤下面硬生生地钻出来。

还有，他的头发。德拉科原本以为这个世界上没有任何东西能够剥夺那般炫目鲜艳的红，可现在小东西的头发却像是被笼上一层灰白的雾，黯淡而普通。

“不……”一声痛苦的悲鸣在阁楼里骤然响起，而德拉科愣了好久才意识到那声悲鸣出于自己的喉咙。不，不该是这样，小东西不该瘦得这样厉害，德拉科救了他的命，尽全力把他藏起来，尽全力做一个合格的主人，所以小东西绝对不该变成这样。绝对不该。

仿佛双腿彻底失去了力气，德拉科在终于走到狗窝旁边时猛地摔倒在地，半边膝盖狠狠磕在坚硬的木地板上。可他却根本感觉不到痛，他的全部注意力全都集中于身旁的小东西。他颤抖着伸出手，小心翼翼地用手指搭在根根分明的肋骨上，想要透过冰冷的皮肤去感觉由骨骼塑成的牢笼里面那颗不断扑簌的心脏。

“你为什么还不醒？”他在小东西的胸口上握起拳头，仿佛在透过虚空将下面那颗心脏攥在手心里，“为什么还不愿睁眼见我？”

可小东西依然在沉睡，呼吸轻而缓，甚至连眼皮都不抖一下，若非仔细分辨，德拉科真的再一次以为他——

他猛的摇摇头，将昨晚骇人的情景远远抛在脑后，手顺着小东西的胸口慢慢滑向后背，轻轻一用力就把他的上半身从狗窝里抱了起来，紧紧搂在自己怀里。小东西的呼吸在他的耳边卡了半拍，而德拉科的身体立刻变得僵硬无比，他不敢确定那究竟是因为姿势突然改变导致的呼吸不畅，还是……

在这一刻，他甚至已经想好了这一切究竟该怎样进行下去：小东西因为昨晚不知名的症状从此长睡不醒，而德拉科只能眼睁睁看着他逐渐消瘦，最终走向死亡。到了那一刻，或许德拉科会像现在一样陪在他身边，听到最后一声呼吸，触到最后一次心跳，静静搂着一具逐渐变冷的身体；但或许，德拉科不得不出现在其他地方，在用餐或者办公的途中突然打了个哆嗦，意识到这个世界上唯一属于自己的东西就在刚刚已经永远离去。

他强忍眼角的刺痛，把脸埋在小东西的肩窝，用鼻尖轻轻抵在对方脖子最粗的那根血管上，嗅着小东西身上的汗味，静静等待着命运的指针转动的方向。但或许命运女神觉得德拉科这辈子已经足够受罪，终于决定发一次慈悲，片刻后他听到小东西在自己耳边猛地吸了一口气，原本毫无反应的身体也开始抽动起来。

“感谢梅林。”他几乎哽咽着感叹一句，依旧紧紧搂住怀里的人，直到小东西开始不安地扭动才终于松开怀抱，向后撤了一点，想要好好打量一番。最先映入眼帘的便是那双他心心念念的蓝色眼睛，此刻半睁着望向他，背光外加睫毛投下的阴影让德拉科看不清里面的神情。但这已经足够让他长舒一口气，在能够控制住自己之前凑过去吻了吻那弧垂在脸颊上的金色。

“我不允许你以后再像昨晚那样……吓我，明白吗？”他的语气比所选的词要柔软得多，可看着逐渐恢复意识的小东西，德拉科已经顾不上摆出自己那副威严的主人架势了——事实上，他甚至不得不费了点力气才控制住不断上扬的嘴角。“昨晚到底怎么了？你现在好点了吗？”

小东西眨了眨眼睛，眼皮依旧沉重地垂下来半遮住瞳孔，仿佛睁眼是件很费力的事。德拉科知道他一口气昏睡了十多个小时，又两三天没吃饭，意识不清醒也很正常，于是并没再追问，而是用手轻轻抚过落在他额头上的头发。“肚子饿了吧？我这就喂你吃点东西。还是说你想先喝点水？”

食物与水原本是最能激起小东西反应的两件事，可小东西却还像是完全没睡醒的样子，依旧面无表情望向德拉科。他轻轻叹了口气，扭头看了看自己昨晚留在旁边一口未动的晚饭，隐约间似乎能嗅到些许难闻的味道。六月份天气逐渐转暖，放在外面没加过咒语的食物一晚腐败也情有可原。德拉科转过头来对小东西露出微笑，又拍了拍他的头，这才从狗窝旁慢慢起身。

“你稍微等一会，我去下面给你重新拿点吃的。”他跪了太久的膝盖正在大声抗议，因此德拉科干脆掏出魔杖，先用咒语解决掉腐败的食物，然后幻影移形来到楼下的冰箱旁。现在只是中午，那个麻瓜女性还没来做晚饭，德拉科只得从冰箱里翻出作为食材的苹果与番茄，又随便找到一个杯子接了半杯水，这才慢慢走回阁楼。

推开门后他看到小东西仍然保持刚才的姿势，但他的眼睛正无声地追踪德拉科的一举一动。若是按照惯例，水和食物都应该放在德拉科的脚下，但他很难想象一个人怎样只用嘴吃苹果，再加上他现在实在不愿再让小东西受罪，于是他重新走到狗窝旁边，这次甚至屈尊坐在软垫的边缘，然后首先把杯子举到小东西的嘴边。

“慢慢喝。”他在小东西迫不及待仰头吞咽时轻声命令，“如果你还想喝，楼下有的是，没必要喝这么急呛到自己。”

半杯水几口下肚，德拉科满意地将杯子放在一旁的地板上，然后把苹果递在小东西手里。看着小东西茫然无措的表情，他一瞬间怀疑对方是不是从来没吃过完整的苹果，必须要靠其他人削成小块之类的，但片刻后小东西把手缓慢地举了起来，试探着咬了很小的一口，并且在咀嚼的时候一直紧紧盯着德拉科。

“好孩子。”德拉科迎上他的目光，微笑着摸了摸他的后颈，又把手里的番茄递给他。“你慢慢吃。暂时只有这些，其他的等我晚上再拿给你。”他看了一眼地板上日光移动的距离，叹了口气，“午休要结束了，我得马上回去了，不能让其他人意识到我离开太久。”

小东西边小声咀嚼边眨了眨眼睛，依旧没什么表情，而德拉科不知为何有些沮丧。他知道小东西肯定还没从昨晚那一系列奇怪的症状缓过来，一直没有进食也必定会对精神有影响，但他……他想让小东西用头蹭自己肩膀，他想看到那个讨好的笑，他想要那只经过一个月训练热情忠诚的狗立刻出现在自己面前，而不是眼前这个沉默寡淡、似乎只像个过去的痕迹存留在这里的影子一样的存在。

“乖乖待在这里，晚上再见。”他最后摸了摸小东西的头，起身幻影移形离开了。

尽管已经确认了小东西安全无虞，可德拉科在下午办公室却还是很难集中精神。小东西苍白瘦削的身体一直在他眼前晃，他感觉心底的不安完全没能解除，而是换了个方向继续在他胸膛深处劈骨砍肉。他真的是个糟糕的主人吗？他在下意识出神时扪心自问。不，他不会用糟糕来形容自己；或许谈不上完美，但绝对没有那么差，毕竟他救了小东西的命，还尽一切可能喂饱他，让他保持清洁，送了他那么多礼物，甚至愿意花时间同他相处，所以……他没有那么糟糕，对吗？

可是在内心更深处，在那些被劈开的缺口里，他依旧能听到另一个细小却不容忽视的声音：你从来没有真正喂饱过他；你从不敢陪他过夜，在他最需要你的时候陪在他身边；还有你的礼物？一个破烂的狗窝，一根空白的项圈，你也敢说自己不是个糟糕的主人？醒醒吧，你是马尔福家的继承人，你从来都不该满足于还算不错，你必须做到最好。

在他能够紧紧闭上眼睛，把心底越来越像卢修斯的声音按灭之前，德拉科听到办公室门口的方向传来一声嘲讽：“黑魔王交给你的任务可不是发呆就能完成的，小马尔福。你最好上点心。”他猛地抬起头，却发现之前在门口出言嘲讽的人已经离开了，只留他一人坐在办公室里面对铺天盖地的恐惧与耻辱。

这股在心底与愧疚混合的强烈情感让他彻底失去了面对晚餐的胃口，即便他在午餐时分也压根一口未用。长餐桌旁异常安静，纳西莎满足于终于为儿子安排好了各种相亲会，但卢修斯望向他的目光却锋利得能划开他的皮肤，就好像他完全清楚德拉科过去这段时间都背着他做了什么。但一直到晚餐结束，德拉科战战兢兢地请求回自己的房间，卢修斯却什么都没说，尽管他落在德拉科后背上的目光沉重得仿佛两道能把他拖入黑湖底的锁链。

他在黑暗的卧室里躺了足足有一个小时才终于敢握住魔杖起身。别墅照例一片寂静，冰箱里多出了今晚的食物——一锅和第一晚非常相似的炖菜。德拉科原本只从抽屉里取出一把勺子，想了想又拿出一把，然后端着整锅炖菜走上楼。

小东西依旧坐在角落，在他推门进来时抬头看过来，德拉科分不清他究竟是在看自己，还是看那锅食物。他们的目光在空中交错片刻，小东西慢慢俯下身，看姿势是想朝德拉科站立的方向爬过来，但他立刻摇了摇头。

“不。”他喝止住小东西的动作，自己抬腿走了过去，在狗窝旁盘腿坐下。“以后你不用再那样吃饭了。”他托起小东西的右手，把勺子放在他的手心，对上对方疑惑的目光后点点头，然后亲自为他合拢手指，握紧勺子。“之前……我是为了让你更听话。但现在你已经很听话了，所以没必要再那么吃饭。而且我决定——”不知为何，明明已经下定决心，他却在真正说出口前犹豫了，使劲吞咽了一下喉咙才继续：

“我决定以后你不用只待在这间阁楼，而是可以在整个屋子里自由活动。”

他看到小东西的睫毛飞快颤抖了一下，嘴巴也微微张开，蓝眼睛里透出前所未有清晰无比的困惑。这个表情比德拉科在过去二十四小时里见到的都更生动鲜活，仿佛终于活过来的影子，于是他忍不住对他露出笑容。“别这么看着我。我只说让你在屋子里自由活动，你还是不能出门。况且这里其实没什么有意思的东西，我这样决定不过是希望你能够饿了就吃东西，渴了就喝水，不必每次等我来找你才能进食。”

小东西依旧在凝视着他，一眨不眨，而他毫不遮掩的目光让德拉科清了清嗓子。“你太瘦了。我不喜欢这么瘦的狗，摸起来不舒服。”说完他又咳嗽一声，努力皱起眉头，朝放在两人中间的炖菜点了点头：“吃吧。还是说你更愿意趴在地上吃？”

小东西没等他问第二次，立刻用勺子舀起一大勺食物送进嘴里——看来韦斯莱家也不是全然脑子空空，至少教会了他怎样用勺子。尽管小东西吃得依旧没什么教养，咀嚼的声音也过响，但看他吃得香甜，德拉科也觉得胃里有些饥饿，尝试着吃了几口。那个麻瓜女人的厨艺出乎他的意料，竟然相当不错，不知不觉间德拉科竟然吃掉了将近三分之一的炖菜，还从小东西的勺子下面抢走了最后一块软糯的土豆。

填饱肚子后德拉科履行刚才的承诺，立即修改了台阶上的那个驱逐咒，并且抓着小东西的手把他带出阁楼。他本以为小东西会抗拒离开，毕竟对方从小到大一直生活在阁楼里，他担心这次会像上次一样给自己的手背留下一个渗血的牙印。但小东西这次却完全没有抗拒，而是带着十分显眼的好奇跟在德拉科身后走下楼梯。他的双腿因为太久没有直立行走而摇摇晃晃，半途还差点在台阶上摔倒，于是德拉科干脆把他从地上抱起来，从阁楼一路抱到一楼的厨房。

“这里是你唯一需要记住的地方。”他把小东西放在旁边的料理台上坐好，然后打开冰箱门，“这里面是可以吃的东西。”他在心底记了一笔，明天去找那个麻瓜女人修改夺魂咒，让她别再往冰箱里放食材，而是改为一次做够一整天吃的食物，又来到水池边拧开水龙头。“这里是可以喝的水。你可以用杯子，用碗，或者直接把头凑过来喝，我都无所谓。”

他站在厨房里扫视一圈，眼睛落在炉灶以及烤箱等比较危险的器具上。“但是除了冰箱之外，我不允许你碰其他任何东西，你明白吗？”他走到小东西身前，站在他的双腿之间。料理台不算太高，小东西坐在上面甚至比站直身体还矮了一截，于是德拉科毫不费力便抬手勒住对方脖子上那根项圈，稍微用了点力气，在小东西突然变得急促的呼吸中重复问了一遍：“不听话就必须被惩罚，你记住了吗？”

小东西抬起眼睛，盯着德拉科看了几秒，然后沉默地点了点头。

“很好。”德拉科满意地放开项圈，然后伸手把小东西抱了下来。“好了，其他房间等你之后有兴趣再自己慢慢探索吧。现在到了把你刷洗干净的时候了。”

在他怀里的小东西听到这话似乎瑟缩了一下，扭了扭身子，但德拉科分出一只手扯了一下他的项圈，怀里的人就立刻乖乖绷直身体，再也不敢动弹，比统统石化咒还管用。而在洗刷以及后续两人更亲密的过程中，小东西也再也没流露出抗拒的意思，躺在浴缸里任凭德拉科动作，蓝眼睛被半垂下来的睫毛遮盖住，唯独不受控制的只有愈发沉重的喘息。

***

小东西这种沉默且畏缩的状态持续了将近一周，久到德拉科几乎放弃希望他们能回到曾经那种亲密无间的状态。但变化总在发生，无论有多细微，最终，小东西的神情再次透出信任与讨好，会在晚上沐浴过后主动把头放在德拉科的大腿上，并且在德拉科用叉子喂他吃东西时毫不犹豫地吞下去。他再一次看起来天真烂漫，无忧无虑，仿佛那个惊恐的夜晚只是德拉科的一场噩梦，梦醒后一切烟消云散。

如释重负的德拉科自然把更多精力花在照顾小东西上面。自从可以在整幢别墅随意走动，并且随时填饱肚子，小东西的脸颊慢慢恢复了些许的圆润，身上的各种关节也终于不再让德拉科看着揪心，他看起来甚至因为走动而长了点肌肉，不再是曾经那副消瘦到虚弱的样子。但让德拉科无限安心的是，小东西依旧不怎么喜欢离开阁楼——或许出于十五年来对狭小空间的熟悉感——每当德拉科来到别墅，他总蜷缩在那个熟悉的角落，看起来对除此之外的整个别墅兴趣缺缺。

除此之外，德拉科每天都在琢磨怎样能在其他方面让自己的狗过得更舒适快乐。他在小东西尚未恢复正常前就在某天沐浴后彻底扔掉了那条被蹂躏得不像样的睡袍，并从自己的衣橱里找出好几套穿旧了的衣服，在第二天带去了阁楼。小东西依旧对这些身外之物毫不在意，但德拉科却亲自为他穿上一套自己的旧校服，从领带到外袍，整理妥当之后向后退了几步，微笑着欣赏小东西焕然一新的样子。校服是去年订做的，再加上小东西本来就比他高，裤腿尴尬地卡在脚踝之上，但只要无视这些缺点，他眼前的小东西比记忆里肮脏邋遢的霍格沃茨学生要精神百倍。

“你看起来真像那么回事。”他微笑着摇了摇头，“我都能想象到你若是能去霍格沃茨上学会是什么样子了。”他抬手拂过绿色内衬的外袍，花了片刻想象若是小东西能够和他一起上学，依旧像条忠实的狗一样乖乖跟在自己身后，甚至会按照他的命令张口去咬那些讨厌的死对头——

不。他又摇了摇头，这次伴随一声叹息。以小东西的天性，他只可能是个格兰芬多，所以到头来只会是替波特咬人的疯狗。哪怕只是想想这双只会对自己露出笑意的蓝色眼睛透出愤怒与仇恨就令德拉科内心扭曲出一股阴暗的嫉妒，手指在袍子上狠狠收紧。

“但我很高兴你没有。我很高兴你从来没去过霍格沃茨，并且这个世界上也再没有任何一个活人知道你的存在。”他的手顺着袍子缓缓举起，落在领口下面的那根项圈上，微微用力按了下去，“因为你的世界里只能有我一个人，你只能属于我，我绝对不会让任何人从我身边夺走你。”

他能感觉到小东西的眼睛正一眨不眨落在他的脸上，但在他能抬头辨认情绪之前，对方猛地低下头，把脑袋靠在德拉科的肩膀上轻轻蹭了两下。德拉科立即被他的举动取悦了，抬手搂住对方时心里的嫉妒已经消失得无影无踪。

“好孩子。”他用手指轻轻梳理小东西后脑勺上愈长的红发，“只要你乖乖当我的狗，留在我的身边，你想要什么我都可以给你。”

小东西低哼一声，慢慢抬起手来抱住德拉科的腰，把脸埋得更紧了。德拉科满足地叹了口气。他并不认为以小东西的智商能够理解自己的话，或者明白德拉科的身份究竟有多特殊，但他知道自己想要的东西就在怀里，温顺乖巧，永远不会主动离开他，而这就足够了。

***

他这份被藏得极好的幸福感仅仅存在了三周。在临近七月的某天，德拉科在幻影移形来到魔法部大厅的瞬间便感受到一阵与夏日格格不入的阴冷从头顶直灌脚心。他勉强控制住自己不打哆嗦，但手臂上那个印记突然的灼烧感却不容忽视，让他痛得想要用指甲把那块血肉挖开剥去。

一整天他一直战战兢兢，别说中午偷偷溜出去陪小东西吃午饭，他甚至不敢让自己分神去想和那个阁楼有关的一切。下班的半小时前持续灼烧了一整天的黑魔印记发出一阵钻心的暗痛，德拉科顺着其中的指示双腿发软来到一楼那个专门为伏地魔预留、原本属于魔法部部长的办公室。透过半开的门，他能看到卢修斯以及其他几名曾经在马尔福庄园逗留过的食死徒垂手站在办公桌前，而他用颤抖的手敲了敲门，惹得屋子里的几个人一起扭头朝他看了过来。

“你在磨蹭什么？还不快点进来！”卢修斯低声呵斥，德拉科耷拉着脑袋快步走到父亲身边，甚至不敢抬头看。令人窒息的沉默持续了足足半分钟，桌后才终于响起那个嘶哑的声音。

“你不该批评一个孩子的礼貌，卢修斯，”他们的黑魔王嘶声说，语调轻柔怪异，“毕竟他是你亲自教养大的。”

“主人，我——”

在德拉科的眼角余光里，伏地魔只竖起一根苍白的手指便噎住了卢修斯的辩解。但下一秒他就不敢再偷看下去了，因为那双泛着红光已经落在了自己的身上。德拉科只觉得浑身上下都被那样阴冷黑暗的目光冻结，可手臂上的黑魔印记却烫得像是烧红的烙铁，滋滋炙烤身上每一寸皮肉。伏地魔甚至没开口说半个字，德拉科的冷汗便已顺着脊背潺潺落下，双腿也软得像棉花，唯一支撑着他不立刻跌倒在地的东西仅剩他姓氏里最后那点未被榨干的尊严。

伏地魔凝视着他一声不吭，久到身旁的卢修斯的身体都因担忧而轻微晃动，对方才终于再次嘶声开口：“告诉我，德拉科，你喜欢我给你的这份工作吗？”

“当——当然喜欢。”德拉科的耳朵根本辨认不出自己的声音，细弱得像只被捕鼠夹困住的老鼠，“能为您做事是我最大的荣幸，大人。”

“是吗？我很高兴听到我们巫师界下一代里最优秀的代表如此热衷于为我服务。”伏地魔的语气让人永远听不出他究竟是喜是怒，仿佛一条在脚下蜿蜒游走、不知何时就会咬上你的毒蛇，而这是最令德拉科恐惧的地方。

“我、我会尽我所能，大人。”

“但我有一点不明白，我亲爱的男孩，为什么会有人告诉我说，你最近对工作似乎不那么上心？”德拉科浑身上下的肌肉一下子绷紧了，连呼吸都卡在喉咙里，但更恐怖的部分却在后面张开血盆大口迎接他：“告诉我，德拉科，为什么你时常会在中午突然不知所踪？你难道不愿意和其他食死徒们一起共进午饭吗？我还以为他们在你家的屋檐下住了那么久，你会很乐意同他们重叙旧情。”

德拉科哪怕没抬头也知道伏地魔正在等他回答，可他无论如何都不敢开口，因为他知道一旦松开自己紧咬的牙关，整间办公室的人都会清楚听到他的牙齿因恐惧而上下打架的咯吱声。在那双红色眼睛的注视下，他觉得自己的嘴唇也颤抖起来，连带着脸颊与眼睑一起打颤，可唯独如同一潭死水的却是他的脑子，他根本想不到任何借口和理由可以让他——

“主人，请原谅德拉科近日的行为，但他的确是因为我的安排才变成这样，绝对没有怠慢您交给他的工作的意思。”卢修斯小心翼翼的回答在耳畔响起，德拉科却压根不敢放松，因为他知道卢修斯还没有完全讨回伏地魔的欢心，等待他们的依旧可能是一道刺目的绿光。

“是吗？”伏地魔的语气依旧听不出多少情绪起伏，“我倒想听听，卢修斯，是什么安排让德拉科这么不安心？”

“马尔福家族里的一些事。”卢修斯毕恭毕敬地回答，“您也知道，主人，这个男孩是我唯一的孩子，我们家族唯一的继承人。他既然已经成年，我觉得是时候让他接触一些家族产业管理的工作了，以便让他日后更好为您服务。除此之外，他的母亲也在催促他和其他纯血家族联姻，好让纯种的血脉尽快延续下去。”

“听起来比我还要事务繁忙。”这是个明晃晃的嘲讽，旁边几个食死徒里有人咯地一声轻笑出来，但卢修斯一声不吭，德拉科也咽了下去，沉默地等待着他们的主人给予回复。“但既然你这么说了，卢修斯，我就相信你一回。”

“非常感谢，我的主人。我向您保证德拉科以后绝对不会再出现这种状态，他一定会用最大的努力来——”

“够了。”伏地魔冷淡地打断他的热切表态，朝父子二人挥了挥手，“回你们金碧辉煌的宫殿和那些纯血家族的小姐过家家去吧。”

那些捧场的食死徒嘲讽的笑一直透过门缝跟在他们身后，但卢修斯却一言不发，飞快朝大厅行进，仿佛根本没意识到德拉科正跌跌撞撞跟在自己身后。直到两人来到可以幻影移形的区域，卢修斯才猛地转过身来，一把抓住德拉科的手臂，五根手指死死箍在肉里。德拉科抬头望向父亲冰冷的灰色眼睛，胸口顿时升腾起一股不亚于刚才面对伏地魔的恐惧，但在他能用颤抖的嘴唇吐出任何一个字之前，他已经被卢修斯扯着幻影移形回到了庄园，并在能站稳身体之前被对方狠狠摔在书房的空地上。

“父亲——”他的低声哀求被一个凌厉的耳光打断。德拉科瘫坐在地板上，下意识用手捂住胀痛的脸，但另一侧面颊却很快挨了更重的一击——这次不再是巴掌，而是卢修斯的手杖。

“你太让我失望了。”卢修斯把这句话一个字一个字啐在德拉科的脸上，而他一边的耳朵还因为刚才那记耳光嗡嗡作响，另一边的脸颊则痛得钻心，似乎是骨头出了问题。他茫然地垂下头，望向自己父亲那双从袍子下摆露出来的靴子尖，但冰冷的手杖却毫不留情戳在他的脖子上，迫使他抬起头。

“你以为——小子，你以为我不知道你最近背着我偷偷做了什么吗？”卢修斯弯下腰紧紧盯着自己的儿子，眼睛眯成一条恶毒的缝，“你以为我从来没发现你晚上回房间之后那些小动作？还有你中午在魔法部莫名其妙的失踪？别以为你成年了就能逃脱我的控制，德拉科，没了我，没了马尔福家族，你什么都不是。”

“父亲——”

“你给我闭嘴！”卢修斯暴喝一声，手杖在德拉科的脖子上戳得更深了，“我以为你不过想放纵一把，尝尝外面女人的滋味，或许一两周之后就会过去。所以我什么都没说，因为我本以为你有足够魄力，知道自己该要什么，不该要什么。但显然——”他的表情比刚才更加扭曲，从牙关吐出每一个愤恨的字眼：“显然你做不到，你这个没用的小东西，你竟然让我在黑魔王面前失了颜面！你知不知道我花了多少功夫才重新在他面前有立足之地？大笔的金加隆，产业，投资，人脉，全都因为你的不检点而差点打了水漂！你就那么管不住自己裤裆里的那话儿？还是说就连那东西也得交到我手里，让我牢牢替你把握着才行？”

“我、我没有……”耻辱化为热潮涌上德拉科的脸颊，让他甚至忘记了掌掴的疼，“不是你想的那样——”

“我不需要听你的狡辩！”手杖紧紧戳入德拉科的下颌，强迫他仰面露出脆弱的喉咙，而卢修斯也朝他俯下身，因暴怒而扭曲的面庞离他只有短短几英寸的距离：“德拉科，你应该庆幸我只有你一个儿子，不然我刚才绝对会当着黑魔王的面亲手处决你，因为你太让我蒙羞了。但是——黑魔王说得没错，你是我亲自教养大的，因此我再教你最后一次：现在就去找你那个婊子，我不管她是谁，哪怕她是纯血家族的小姐，你去给我解决了她。你明白吗？彻彻底底地解决她。”

“父亲——”

“哪怕你再去最后恋恋不舍操她一次，我也不在乎。”卢修斯轻蔑地撇了撇嘴，然后撤开手杖，亲自用手捏住德拉科的面颊，“但你必须亲自解决掉她。我要听到消息，黑魔王也要听到消息——你不会以为他真的信了我之前那套说辞吧？”

卢修斯最后看了他一眼，终于放开德拉科又烫又痛的面颊，甚至没怎么用力就让德拉科彻底瘫倒在地。靴子踏在木地板上的声音逐渐远去，片刻后德拉科听到父亲淡漠的命令从书桌后面传过来：

“去吧，没用的小东西。但愿这次过后能让你至少有点种。”


	5. Chapter 5

他在幻影移形前往别墅的过程中像是中了夺魂咒，四肢机械行动，大脑一片空白，出现在眼前的只有伏地魔蛇一样的冰冷凝视与卢修斯啐在他脸上的愤怒羞辱。他抵达别墅时还未完全日落，那个麻瓜女人甚至还在厨房里忙着做晚饭。或许是德拉科在几周前为她修改了夺魂咒之后就再没管过她，对方在看到他出现时脸上显现出一个和以往不同寻常的诧异表情，似乎想说什么，但德拉科用一个无声的遗忘咒立刻洗掉了她过去两个月里的所有记忆，然后注视着她同样迈着麻木的双腿一步步永远离开了这幢别墅。

料理台上摆放着处理了一半的食材，灶台上那口锅里也在炖煮着什么，但德拉科注视着如此日常的一切，只觉得刚才被恐惧与羞耻深深压在心底的那股愤恨再也不受控制，呼啸着从喉咙深处钻了出来。他抬起手里的魔杖，压根不在乎嘴里正在尖叫何种咒语，但料理台上的所有东西顿时被切得四分五裂，咕噜噜滚落在地，那口锅也被划得满是口子，食材流淌在灶台上烧出一股难闻的味道。但德拉科已经不愿去想这些，他现在巴不得整幢屋子立刻烧起来，就像韦斯莱家的垃圾堆一样，从屋顶坍塌成一团废灰，连带着他，连带着……

那个阁楼里的小东西。

他在一步步爬上楼梯时只觉得自己被某种不知名的咒语锯成了两半，一半灌满了卢修斯冰冷的命令，在耳边嘶声蛊惑：“杀了他，杀了他，杀了他，只有杀了他你的父亲才会原谅你，黑魔王才会重新信任你。去吧，他只是你的一条狗而已，他的命一直都是你的，杀了他又有什么费劲的呢？”

可是他的另一半，沉重地坠在身后、想方设法拖住他不断攀爬的脚步的那半，却在他的心底哭泣着苦苦哀求：“求你了，德拉科，别那样做，别听你父亲的。你一直都知道他不只是你的狗，他对你而言太重要了，是你在这个世界上最珍贵的存在，他意味着一切。如果杀了他，你就等于杀了你自己。”

“闭嘴。”他猛地停住脚步，用手紧紧抱住头，想要用尖叫模糊掉这两个声音，“闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴！”

粗嘎刺耳的声音在他的耳边回荡，德拉科慢慢睁开眼睛，发现自己不知觉间已经走完了所有台阶，正站在阁楼的木门前，和那个小东西只有一道门的距离。他只觉得自己浑身上下每一寸都在颤抖，抖得甚至比面对伏地魔还要过份，但除此之外，他还意识到自己的眼角正因和掌掴与杖击全然无关的原因而剧烈刺痛，那种从胸口满满溢出的酸楚只在此时此刻才即将超脱他的控制。

——不，即便来到这间阁楼，面对的只是他的狗，德拉科也绝对不会允许自己掉眼泪。他用手背狠狠擦过眼睛，狠下心来猛地推开面前的木门。门后夕落时分从窗口映入的金红色光线把整间阁楼涂抹成火焰一般的红，而德拉科一瞬间以为自己回到了两个月前，头一次推开另一间阁楼的门，但曾经他想要亲手捉到凤凰社在逃成员得到赞许与肯定的急切放到现在却成了又一记扇在脸上冰冷的耳光。他咬紧牙关，微微扬起下巴，在大步跨进门的瞬间对着角落里那个冲他抬头的身影举起死死攥在手里的魔杖。

“我当初就该直接杀了你！”他对着那个满脸茫然的小东西高声咆哮，举在身前的手臂剧烈颤抖，“你……你这个肮脏下流的红毛贱种，你毁了我，你毁了一切！”

在夕阳余晖下，他看到小东西眨了眨眼睛，嘴巴半张，神情逐渐从迷茫变为害怕。他穿着一件德拉科送给他的宽松衬衣，盘腿坐在狗窝里，胸口毫无遮掩面朝正前方。只要一道绿光……只要一道猝不及防、悄无声息的绿光——那个最不可饶恕的咒语堆积在德拉科的舌尖，横冲直撞想要从牙关后面挤出来摧毁一切，可德拉科望着呆滞看着自己的小东西湛蓝的眼睛，望着那头一如记忆中灿烂的红发，在胸口因过于疼痛而不得不躬下身来抽气的同时用牙齿把舌尖咬出满口血腥。

“你这个小东西……”他用手捂住胸口，抽噎着从齿缝送出这样一句仿佛诅咒一样的叹息，“该死的小东西，我必须——必须——”

卢修斯轻蔑的话语跃进他的脑海，德拉科下意识抓住一切可以保持自己神志清醒不再继续犯错的救命稻草。“父亲说你是我的婊子。”他听到自己同样用轻蔑的口吻转述，“说我要是舍不得，可以最后再操你一次。可我明明从来没有——”

他深吸一口气，慢慢直起身，用冰冷的目光将小东西钉在原地。“既然他这么以为了，还为此打了我，那我要是在解决掉你之前不操你一回岂不是白白背了罪名？”他的嘴角扭曲出一个阴狠的笑，边说边慢慢走到小东西的身前，居高临下打量着他。“的确，我救了你的命，把你喂得这么好，每天都亲自给你洗澡，还送给你这么多礼物……却从来没操过你，真的太可惜了。”

离得这么近，他能看到小东西的睫毛正在不断颤抖，脸上的恐惧与哀求愈发明显。若是放在平时，德拉科肯定会立刻跪下来，把浑身颤抖的小东西紧紧抱在怀里，想尽办法安抚对方的情绪。可是……又有谁在意过他的情绪？又有谁真正把他德拉科·马尔福放在过眼里？波特，西奥多·诺特，其他那些食死徒，伏地魔，甚至他自己的父亲，所有人都把他当成一个可以愚弄嘲讽的小东西，没人在意他真正的感受。

“我也不在乎其他任何人的感受。”他在狠狠揪住小东西的头发，把他从坐姿拽起来的同时冷漠地宣言，一遍又一遍，“我不在乎，什么都不在乎，尤其……尤其不在乎你。”

他把手里的魔杖随意丢在脚下，揪着小东西的头发把他脸朝下按在狗窝里，然后扯掉了对方的裤子。在他身下小东西正在奋力挣扎，不停扭动身体，可德拉科抬手便从脖子后面勒住了小东西的项圈，并且比平时用以警告时重了不少。小东西的呼吸立刻停了几拍，喉咙里憋出一声呛咳，身体也不再动弹了，紧绷着趴在狗窝里一动不动。

德拉科低头凝视趴在自己脚下的人，看着对方在黑色狗窝映衬下雪白的臀部与笔直修长的腿，一时间只觉得心底再次被愧疚与欲望两种情绪同时点燃。在内心最深处，那些藏着眼泪与愧疚的地方，他在怒火中仅剩的理智正对他尖声呐喊，提醒他这是你在这个世界上最不想伤害的人，因为每次你伤害他，过后痛苦的只会是你自己。可望着小东西那对从衬衣下探出来的腰窝，德拉科的脑子却像是被爆炸咒轰得一声彻底炸裂，其他一切思绪燃烧殆尽，只余死灰。

他一动不动望着那对腰窝，让自己跪下来，膝盖在小东西的大腿两侧分开，然后双手慢慢覆上去，用拇指紧紧扣住那两个深陷在皮肤里的肉涡。手掌触到的皮肤光滑温热，在金红色夕阳下铺开一片雪白的画布，上面撒满星星点点的浅棕色雀斑。德拉科着迷地低头追随着雀斑在皮肤上排布的图案，舌头顺着脊椎最后一节向上舔舐，用鼻尖顶开碍事的布料，直到衬衣的尺寸再也不允许他继续向上，他才报复地在最后袒露出来的那块皮肤上狠狠咬了一口，听到小东西痛呼出声也没松嘴，片刻后清楚尝到牙齿上的血腥味。

他自己的舌尖还在渗血，此刻与小东西的血在口腔里混合为一处，而这一认识让他浑身上下激起一层鸡皮疙瘩，心跳疯狂飙升。“我早该这么对待你了，不是吗？”他用舌头扫过牙关，享受地追随最后一点腥涩的味道，然后牢牢吞入肚里，“因为这本该是你唯一的用处，我应该在把你关进来的那天就用铁链把你栓在墙上，用口塞堵住你那张只知道吃的嘴，让你变成一条真正的狗！”

不知是被咬了一口疼得厉害，还是德拉科的话太过残忍，小东西在他身下一直止不住地颤抖，呼吸也急促像是要背过气去。德拉科伸手探进他后脑勺的头发用力抓了一大把，然后俯下身贴在他的耳旁低声威胁：“这就受不了了？我还没开始操你呢。你根本不知道我想这么做有多久了，小东西，想让你为我彻底打开，在我身下哭泣求饶。那时候你会哭喊什么呢？喊妈妈？”

他冷笑一声，咬住小东西的耳垂，用齿尖用力磨了磨：“还记得我说过什么吗？你妈妈死了。你的全家都死了，就死在我的眼前。我看着他们一个个倒下去，一个接一个倒在尘土里，那么弱小又卑微，一群不配活在这个世界上的垃圾。而且他们根本不想要你，巴不得你早点死。小东西，你知不知道他们在十五年前就向所有人宣布你已经死了，然后把你锁在那个可笑的阁楼里，像个傻子一样养到这么大，最后让你一个人等死。要不是我及时找到你，你再过几天保准会被饿死。那时候你妈妈怎么不在，嗯？她怎么就能去为她其他几个孩子作战，甚至心甘情愿为该死的哈利·波特当挡箭牌，却压根不愿陪在你身边？”

小东西什么都没回答——德拉科并不知道他有没有听懂自己这通过于残忍的描述，但身下瘦弱的身体颤抖得更剧烈了，一声没被软垫模糊的啜泣清晰传入他的耳中。小东西哭了。

“还知道哭？”他扯着小东西的头发，强迫他从狗窝里扬起脸，显露出面颊上一道被蹭花了的泪痕。小东西紧紧闭着眼，睫毛一个劲地颤，拼命想把脸重新埋回去，而他这幅不愿睁眼面对德拉科的神情更进一步激怒了他。

“我不是说过不允许你哭吗？再哭就没有饭吃，再哭我就——”他用一声自嘲的笑打替代了后半句话，在想到这句威胁有多滑稽时手指不自觉更用力了：“算了，你哭吧。把眼睛哭瞎我都不会管你。反正你马上就要死了，和你那群肮脏的家人一起，再也用不着吃饭了。”

他说完从鼻子里喷出一声冷哼，然后把小东西的头重新按回软垫上，收回手来撩起袍子，解开了下面裤子的腰带。或许为了进一步向全世界告知他究竟有多么可悲与没用，德拉科发现即便小东西诱人的下半身敞开在眼前任他索取，自己却一点都没硬，依旧软得像个怂货。他把自己软绵绵的阴茎从内裤里愤怒地掏出来，再次用过于粗暴的手法使劲揉搓，可无论他如何努力，甚至用力到要把这该死的器官扯下来，他却依然只是半硬，性器在身前甩出一个嘲讽的弧度。

“起来。”那一晚的男盥洗室在此出现在德拉科眼前，他咬住牙关，把小东西从狗窝里拽了起来，不等对方坐稳就紧紧捏住他的两侧脸颊，把阴茎前段塞进他半张的嘴里。“既然我父亲说你是我的婊子，那就好好给我舔，舔硬了之后再操你。”

小东西被他陡然拽起身，似乎还没明白这是怎么回事，睫毛颤了好几下子才抬眼看向德拉科，但他在看到那双蓝色眼睛里湿润的泪意时猛地扭开头，然后把下半身更用力朝对方嘴里塞了进去。或许是小东西又湿又热的口腔起了效果，又或许德拉科单纯需要听到对方喉咙被堵住后痛苦的呜咽，但没过多久德拉科就发现自己终于硬了起来，龟头直挺挺戳在小东西靠近喉咙的那块软肉上，每戳一下都能引出对方一声仿佛要呕吐的抽气。

“原来是这种滋味……”德拉科因牙齿刮擦柱身的快感而打了个哆嗦，满足地闭了一会眼睛，抓着小东西的头发往他喉咙里快速抽插了几下，在对方的牙关因呼吸不畅而不由自主合拢时猛地抽了出来，然后用完全勃起的阴茎啪地一声打在他的脸上。“没用的小东西，你连这种事都做不好？”

他给的这一下当然比不过卢修斯的耳光，但小东西的面颊照样胀成深红，下巴上满是晶亮的口水，拉成细丝滴在衬衣胸口。“你可真叫我感到恶心，”德拉科用手指挑起一道唾液，举在眼前装模作样观察片刻，然后反手抹在小东西的脸颊上，“你真是一条狗。”

说完他把视线从小东西被泪水与口水搞得一塌糊涂的脸上移开，抓起他的头发，把他再次脸朝下按回狗窝，然后双手按住小东西的胯骨两侧，把他的屁股强硬地拽到自己身前。“别乱动。”他在小东西仿佛想要逃跑一般向前爬动时嘶声提醒，分出一只手按在他的后颈上，“我之前待你太好了，这个项圈完全是小儿科，你根本不知道我能怎样折磨你。我想最后好好操你一次，但我同样不介意让你再流点血，毕竟……”他用指甲在小东西雪白的后颈上用力划下一道红痕，“这么白的皮肤配点红色更好看不是吗？”

小东西没有出声回答他，但他立刻趴在狗窝里再也不动弹了，四肢僵硬得像是中了好几次统统石化。德拉科满意地撤回手，重新回到小东西最诱人的下半身，掰开臀瓣后仔细打量那个藏在里面暗红色的屁眼。他知道大概的人体构造，也知道要和女人干这种事该怎么操作，可是和一个男人……他深吸一口气，食指在满是褶皱的鼓胀穴口试探着按了两下，而小东西的反应是不受控制地紧紧夹起屁股，后腰上浮现出一层清晰可见的鸡皮疙瘩。

“放松。”德拉科抬手扇了他屁股一巴掌，用食指又尝试了一次，可小东西实在太紧张了，夹在一起的两条腿不断颤抖，德拉科连半个指节都没能塞进去。

“没用的小东西。”他移开手指，沮丧地掐了对方的屁股一把，看到原本雪白的臀肉瞬间变得通红，的确正如他想象中那样鲜艳。小东西即便被好好养了一个月依旧很熟，只有屁股稍微有点肉，德拉科叹了口气，把直挺挺的勃起握在手里，对准两瓣带着雀斑的雪白臀肉之间的沟壑不耐烦地磨蹭起来。

“你太让我失望了。”不久前在他耳边炸开的羞辱被他原样从嘴里吐出，送进小东西的耳朵，“甚至连满足你的主人都做不到，真让我蒙羞。”他用力掰开小东西的臀瓣，在臀沟里来回戳刺，希望自己或许能找到一个足够对的角度。可小东西的皮肤实在太过光滑，德拉科的阴茎上又沾满对方的唾液与自己的前液，磨蹭之间创造的快感甚至比不上他自己的手，而每一下徒劳无用的戳刺都让德拉科心底的怒火越烧越旺，甚至要改过对小东西的欲望。他感觉自己甚至能看到卢修斯就站在两人身边，冲他冷漠地摇头，羞辱他还是个乳臭未干的毛孩子，甚至不知道怎么干这种事。

他只觉得自己眼角刺痛，灼烧感顺着头皮蔓延，钳住小东西臀瓣的手用力得足以留下一对淤青。愤怒中他一下子偏离了角度，阴茎滑进小东西紧紧锁在一起的大腿根，而在他的龟头与小东西加在双腿之间的阴囊突然撞在一起的那刻，一股前所未有的快感直冲大脑，让一句咒骂从嘴里脱口而出。

“操——”他猛抽一口气，再次用阴茎撞向小东西的大腿根，而这次不仅他呻吟出声，趴在他身前屁股高高翘起的小东西也剧烈地抖了一下，看来因这个角度而感受到快感的不止他一人。德拉科压根不在乎小东西是什么感受，但紧绷的大腿根比臀沟的感觉要好太多了，再加上敏感的龟头与阴囊上粗糙毛发的摩擦，德拉科只觉得自己小腹那簇火苗费了这么多劲终于烧了起来。

“摆正了，夹紧腿。”他伸手把小东西的屁股拖得更高，找到最方便自己动作的角度，然后开始在他的大腿根之间来回抽插，一次又一次用龟头蹭过对方的阴囊。身下的小东西终于不再直挺挺任凭他动作，虽然浑身上下依旧绷得极紧，双腿也颤个不停，但德拉科能听到一声声细小的呻吟从软垫里模糊地传出来，而小东西原本垂在双腿前的阴茎也慢慢站了起来。他听起来仍然在哭，随着颤抖不断抽噎，不知出于快感还是恐惧，而德拉科只觉得一阵烦躁袭上心头——他再也不想听到这样脆弱可悲的声音，无论从谁的喉咙里钻出来。

“闭嘴。”他朝小东西俯下身，在下胯部耸动不停的同时把脸贴在小东西的肩胛骨之间，一只手抬起来抓着他的红发把他的脑袋按近身下的软垫里，而另一只手则停留在项圈上，随着身下快感的堆积而不断加大力度。小东西的抽泣在堪堪几秒后就被项圈困在喉咙深处，可德拉科凭感觉知道对方依旧能感到快感，并且离顶点只有几步之遥。他知道自己也快到了，因此愈发加快了身下的抽插，在小东西粘腻冰冷的大腿根中间随意乱撞，而对方后背上质地没那么细腻的衬衣刮蹭他脸颊上的伤带来的疼痛也进一步增强了他的腹中那股将射未射的酸软。

“看啊，父亲，”他死死闭上眼睛，在高潮来临之前对着小东西的后背喃喃低语，仿佛卢修斯就站在旁边用审视的目光打量着他，“你从没教过我怎么做，但我依旧知道该怎样操我的狗，而且我敢说从来没有任何人心甘情愿躺在你的身下允许你这样操。你以为我不知道你背着母亲搞的那些女人吗？堂堂马尔福家族的主人，在外面游戏人间玩尽百般花样，却唯独不敢和布莱克家的女儿搞崩关系。你把那些女人怎么样了？啊，我知道了，你肯定在最后一顿操之后彻彻底底解决了她们。就像——”

快感如火焰一般终于从小腹烧至大脑，席卷燃尽他一切理智。然而在他眼底一片赤红之中，他依旧能看到卢修斯冰冷轻蔑的眼神死死盯着自己，仿佛一根将他的心毫无怜悯扯出胸膛的冰冷锁链，让他在抽搐着抵达高潮的同时狠狠拽紧手里那根项圈，用力向后扯。在他身下小东西的身体再次无助地扭动起来，软垫上满是挣扎时又抓又挠的窸窣，他的喉头也不断发出令人作呕的咯咯作响，在德拉科在他的双腿之间射出一波又一波精液的同时整个人绷得更紧了，身体因窒息而剧烈痉挛。然而德拉科对他这一连串的反应视若无物，一直把脸紧紧贴在他不断颤抖的后背上，一只手深埋于柔软的红发，仿佛在安慰曾经那个因为一个玩偶熊而尖叫发狂的小东西，把对方搂在怀里直至安然入睡。

“我恨你……”他对着一小片冰冷的布料麻木地呢喃，“你为什么一定要逼我做这种事，为什么非让我亲手杀掉自己的……我恨你，恨你，恨不得去死的人是你……”

德拉科不知道这一切究竟过了多久，久到他的阴囊早已射空，疲软的阴茎依旧因为刚刚过于剧烈的高潮时而轻微抽搐，他的意识突然被一阵细微的刺痛猛地唤醒：他茫然无措地抬起脸，却发现脸颊下那块衬衣的布料被粘了起来，随着他继续抬头才有气无力地滑落。德拉科失神地盯着那块布料看了一会，然后他突然意识到，那块粘腻冰冷的水渍是他的眼泪。

而他身下的小东西比眼泪还要冰冷。

像是终于被人从噩梦之中唤醒，却发现自己只是跌入另一个更恐怖的梦境。一声非人的嘶吼从德拉科唇中逸出，他的手抖得像是下一秒血肉就要从白骨上纷纷剥离，可在他手下的身体沉重冰冷，在被他小心翼翼抱起来的过程中没有半点反应，红发蓬乱的脑袋向一侧歪斜靠在他的肩头，浅色睫毛垂落在满是泪斑的脸颊上。怀里的人看起来既不痛苦，却也并非那种陷入睡梦的安静，而是带着种苍白的如释重负，仿佛选择了解脱，终于放手。

“不，不，不！”德拉科狂乱地哽咽出对眼前这幕的拒绝，一只手紧紧搂住对方的上半身，另一只则在两人周身的地板上四处乱摸，过了好半天才终于找到之前被丢在一旁的魔杖。他的手一直在抖，试了好几次才终于紧紧抓住魔杖，然后将自己脑海内浮现出的所有治愈咒全都冲着怀里人被勒出血痕的脖子释放，期间不得不一次又一次吞下嗓子里苦涩的泪才能将咒语清晰念出。

可无论他使用多少咒语，无论他从霍格沃茨以及食死徒那里学到过多少东西，怀里的红发男人却依旧双眼紧闭，一动不动，被自己咬得血肉模糊的嘴唇微微张开，里面却没有德拉科一直苦苦等待的那声喘息。魔杖再次被扔到一旁，德拉科用手捧起怀里人的面颊，然后把自己同样泪流满面的脸庞凑过去，第一次吻上那对冰冷的嘴唇。

“求你了，”他啜泣着低声哀求，把舌头绝望地伸进去，想要最快感受到那股让人起死回生的气息，“求求你不要死，不要把我一个人留在这个世界上。你是我的……我最珍贵的东西，我不能没有你。求你了，活过来吧，我从来没想过要伤害你，以后也再也不会伤害你。”

怀中人依旧毫无动静，而德拉科只觉得眼泪顺着自己脸上的伤口一路流进两人合在一处的嘴，在血腥味之中又加上一道令他肝肠寸断的苦涩。他把额头与对方贴在一起，一只手下意识轻轻梳理那头蓬乱的红发，在手指突然遇到一处死死纠结在一起、无论如何都梳理不开的发尾时感到自己在这一瞬被绝望彻底压垮。他缓缓抽出手，搂着怀里的人半靠在墙角，只希望整个世界在此刻灰飞烟灭，让自己能抱着对方一起在这间阁楼里慢慢变冷。

“我从来没想过这样对待你。”在一片寂静之中，他用沙哑的声音对着一个再也无法回应他的人低声倾诉，“黑魔王，还有我的父亲，是他们逼我这样对你，而我别无选择，因为我是个彻头彻尾的懦夫，从来不敢主动站出来和他们对峙，不敢下决定做任何事，甚至不敢从他们手中拯救自己最珍贵的东西。有时候，我甚至会想，要是……要是那个该死的波特没输就好了，或者他能把黑魔王一起带走，这样之后也不会有那么多人死掉。我……是的，我承认我是个懦夫，怂货，胆小鬼，但我再也不想看到任何人死了，我也不想亲自杀掉任何人。”

无人回应，寂静仿佛在引诱他说出心底最黑暗的秘密，于是他闭上眼睛，对着怀里的人轻声说：“但是，现在我只希望一个人死。如果这世界上真的有一个人该死，那也该是——”

“是啊，德拉科，那该是谁？”

德拉科在熟悉且冰冷的声音突然响起时猛地睁开眼，惊恐地对上另一双和自己一模一样的灰色眼睛。不知何时悄无声息出现在阁楼门边的卢修斯低头冷漠地望向他，脸庞因厌恶而扭曲。德拉科下意识把怀里的人往身后藏，即便对方已经离去也不愿让他落入父亲手中，但卢修斯朝他抬了抬手杖，紧接着一道红光劈入他的胸口，德拉科的整个世界顿时化为无边无尽透入骨髓的痛。


	6. Chapter 6

他对时间的概念在钻心的痛苦之中被压缩为虚无。他不知道那股将自己浑身上下每一条骨缝都反复劈开的白热灼痛究竟持续了多久，但当痛苦终于散去，他勉强睁开半只被眼泪糊住的眼睛，虚弱地打量自己是否已经坠入地狱时，德拉科失望地发现他竟然还身处在那间阁楼，并在不知觉中打了好几个滚，面朝下趴在地板上。

他努力睁开眼，可他的眉骨大概被撞肿了，睁眼非常费力，而占据他的视线范围的并非是他心心念念的那个身影，而是一截熟悉的袍子边角以及一双半点灰尘都没有的靴子尖。片刻后，冰冷的手杖尖端贴在他的面颊上，把他的头朝外侧拨开。德拉科想要反抗，想要一把夺过这根对他进行过无限羞辱的手杖狠狠掰断，可他因为方才的情绪大起大落以及钻心剜骨的折磨已经一点力气都没有了，连手指尖都抬不起来。他只能毫无防备地趴在这里，任凭他的父亲继续施虐。

他当然知道卢修斯不会对他太过分的事，毕竟正如他自己所说，德拉科的确是他唯一的儿子、马尔福家族仅有的继承人。即便纳西莎依旧可以生育，可眼下人人抢着在伏地魔面前争宠献媚，并且都想要瓜分新巫师界秩序一杯羹，在这样的前提下突然丢掉一个已经成年而且非常优秀的儿子会给卢修斯带来沉重打击，他担不起这个风险。但默默注视着卢修斯袍子上繁复的花纹，德拉科在这一瞬却无比希望卢修斯能再愤怒一些，甚至失去理智亲手处决掉自己这个没用的儿子，因为他真的不知道自己在这个世界上还有什么生存的意义。

“别给我摆出这么一副寻死觅活的表情。”他原已青肿的脸颊上又遭受手杖的重重一击，打得他头晕目眩，眼前发黑。“我还没和你算完账呢。”

“我……我已经……”德拉科试着开口之后才发现自己的嗓子已经喊哑了，“我已经按照你的要求——”

“那又怎样？”卢修斯愤怒的低吼从头顶传来，“我原以为你管不住自己和哪个女同学勾搭在了一起，但是——你简直让我恶心，德拉科，你竟然、竟然——”他说到这里，仿佛再也控制不住自己的情绪，急速地深吸了几口气后又一次对准德拉科抬起手杖，再次将钻心剜骨甩在自己儿子的身上。

“竟然……怎样？”德拉科强忍着浑身剧痛，对父亲扯了扯嘴角，“竟然和一个……男人？”

“闭嘴！”仿佛不可饶恕咒还不足以解心头之恨，卢修斯又狠狠踹了德拉科的肚子一脚，“不仅是个男人，还是个下流肮脏的红毛麻瓜！我怎么会有像你这样自甘堕落的儿子？你简直是马尔福家族一千年来最大的耻辱！”

“麻……麻瓜……你……你错了……”德拉科用手抱住脸，在断断续续呻吟的同时遮住那个无法控制的扭曲笑意。好啊，他的父亲竟然把他想成这副样子，以为他真的下贱到会随便和麻瓜乱搞。既然如此，不妨让卢修斯听到真相吧。

红光终于停了下来，德拉科瘫软在地，剧烈喘息了好一会才勉强找到说话的力气，然而再多的咒语也无法阻止他对着卢修斯露出嘲讽的笑。“他不是麻瓜，父亲。他是……他是韦斯莱家的人。”

“什么？！”哪怕从这个角度看不到卢修斯的脸，德拉科也能想象到父亲那副无比震惊、瞠目结舌的表情。“你——不许再说这种胡话！你给我闭嘴！”

“他是个韦斯莱。”德拉科却从喉咙里挤出一声虚弱的笑，不管不顾说了下去，“更妙的是，他不是什么远房亲戚，而是亚瑟·韦斯莱的小儿子——那个你以为在十五年前已经死掉的儿子。”

“德拉科，你给我闭——”

“你难道不为我自豪吗，父亲？他可是韦斯莱家最后一名成员，而我按照你的命令，亲手解决了他。”他用力仰起脸，望向卢修斯遥不可及的铁青面容，“所以让我们一起把他的尸体呈给黑魔王吧，他一定会给予你最想要的嘉奖——让你成为他最听话的狗。”

“德拉科，你现在就给我闭嘴。”卢修斯对着儿子再次举起手杖，“你要是再说胡话，别以为我不敢把你咒成一点记忆都没有的傻子！”

“那样更好。”德拉科面对父亲的威胁，再也没有了之前的惧怕，只觉得心底一阵平静，“正好让我忘记过去二十年发生的一切。让我忘掉马尔福这个姓氏曾经是怎样高高在上，不可一世，现在却不得不给一个不知道从哪里冒出来的边角货舔靴子——还记得波特在和他决斗前说了什么吗？他甚至不是个纯血！你总说我是个懦夫，没种的怂货，可你却比我怂一千倍，一万倍，我宁愿当个傻子也不想再跟在你的身后去讨好一个——”

“闭嘴！”这次落在德拉科身上的不再是咒语导致的疼痛，而是真实切开皮肤的锋利刀刃。他的脸颊先是一热，紧接着鲜血从被割破的皮肤下面飞速涌出，因为他仰面躺在地板上的姿势朝四面八方流淌，其中一道淌入他的嘴巴里，和原本的血腥味混合在一起又苦又咸，另一道则流进他原本就一片模糊的眼睛，将整个世界染成血红。

“杀了我吧。”他咽下嘴里的血腥味，对因盛怒而呼吸沉重的父亲轻声恳求，“这是唯一能让我闭嘴的方法。”

“别挑衅我，德拉科。”卢修斯沉声回答，“别以为我不敢。”

“我知道你敢，而且你也会这么做。”德拉科嘲讽地轻笑几声，“你不是说黑魔王在等着消息吗？只要我还活着，迟早一天他会知道这件事的真相，而假如让他发现过去两个月和我搞在一起的不是什么纯血家族的小姐，而是波特最大的支持者、被他亲自下令处决的韦斯莱家的一员，他会怎样对待我？对待你？马尔福家的人处决起来可不需要十分钟那么久。”

他这段话说完后卢修斯并没有立刻回答，但德拉科太了解自己的父亲了，仅从对方突然加快的呼吸声就知道他的心思被自己说中了。对于卢修斯来说最重要的是马尔福家族，其次是自己的得失，德拉科不仅排不到第三，甚至怎样还要靠后。虽然突然失去一个成年的儿子会让马尔福家受到重创，但那比伏地魔发现自己被欺骗后盛怒下处决所有人要好太多了。卢修斯一直都是个老谋深算的利益家，所以德拉科相信自己的父亲很快就会做出选择。

想明白这些之后，德拉科只觉得胸口一轻，原本压在他身上的世界万物全都在此刻不见了踪影。他最后抬起头，想要再看一眼那个躺在阁楼角落的红发身影，可视线却被卢修斯的袍子牢牢遮住了。算了，见不到最后一面也好——他缓缓合上双眼，把头靠回地板上。他亏欠对方实在太多太多，即便用自己的这条命也还不上，而死后两个人必定一个去天堂一个下地狱，再也不会相见。现在再看到对方那副由自己亲手造成的样子只会让德拉科更痛苦。

“德拉科……”他听到卢修斯朝他迈近一步，伴随着衣料窸窣蹲了下来。他能听出父亲声音里些许的迟疑与不忍，但卢修斯的语气坚决，显然已经下定了决心，“你为什么会变成这样，让我这样失望，逼我不得不动手？你知道你的母亲会有多伤心吗？”

德拉科闭目不语，明知道卢修斯对他看法向来如此，可在听到父亲留给自己的最后一句话依旧是谴责时仍然心脏抽痛。他静静地等待了片刻，在那根冰冷的手杖抵上自己胸口时忍不住深吸一口气，直到这会是自己这辈子最后一次呼吸。

“阿瓦达——”

死亡和他想象的完全不同，没有疼痛，没有任何感觉，甚至没有一道绿光划过眼前。德拉科躺在一片黑暗之中等待着某件事情发生——任何事都好，可以告诉自己他已经死了——可什么都没有。他依旧能感受到后脑勺下面坚硬的木地板以及面颊上最新鲜那道伤口轻微的刺痛，而与此同时，耳畔传来细微响动，像是突然错乱的呼吸以及某种他从未听过的奇怪声音。

难道这就是死后的世界？——他好奇地睁开眼，却在眼睛找到焦距的瞬间愣在原地，因为出现在他眼前的依旧是那间熟悉的阁楼以及卢修斯蹲在自己身边铁青扭曲的脸，但……但他父亲的脸上却写满德拉科从未见过的痛苦与茫然，一缕鲜血正从他半张的嘴角缓缓涌出。

在德拉科昏昏沉沉的大脑能理解自己眼前的这幕情景之前，那种怪异的声音再一次在耳边响起。他顺着声音仰起头，然后在看到从父亲背后冒出来的红色头发时真心实意地以为自己的确死了，眼前这幕不过是地狱为了折磨他而投射出的幻觉。

“你……你怎么会在这里？”他对着红发的主人轻声呢喃，“你不该在这里。你明明该去天堂。”

但对方并没有理会他，而是从卢修斯背后高高举起右手又狠狠落下。德拉科的耳朵里再次传入那种奇怪的声音，就像是……他终于想起来了，就像是他小时候在家过万圣节，制作南瓜灯时把刀子插进南瓜的声音。

伴随着那种声音响起，卢修斯嘴里涌出的鲜血更多了，喉头也发出一阵咯咯作响。德拉科出神地注视着父亲的瞳孔越扩越大，直至把灰色的部分彻底挤占成两个虚无的黑洞，然后他猛地扑倒下来，重重压在德拉科的肚子上，四肢抽搐了几下不再动弹了。而等他倒下去之后，德拉科才终于看清之前站在他身后的那个人影。

“什么……？”他瞪大眼睛，疑惑从嘴里化成一声惊恐的喘息，因为那个人影依旧是一头红发，四肢瘦长，穿着德拉科自己的旧衬衣，可对方看上去却和曾经那个畏手畏脚的小东西全然不同，像是有人占用了那个德拉科无比喜爱的壳子，然后往里面填充了一个全新的灵魂。

再加上，对方手里还拎着一把细长的刀，正有鲜血顺着刀身不断向下流淌。片刻后，对方手指一松，把刀哐的一声扔在自己脚边，锋利的刀尖沾上鲜血依旧寒光闪闪。

刀——德拉科脑子在对其他任何事情做出反应之前先想明白了这件事——那个麻瓜女人，她之前想告诉自己的是这个，厨房里有把刀不见了。他只觉得一阵寒毛倒竖，强迫自己把视线向上扯，直到自己和对方四目相对。

“你……”他脑海里一片混乱，根本知不知道自己想问什么，“怎么会…… ”

“你恨他，所以我替你……杀了他。”对方开口时声音比德拉科的还要哑，而且生涩难听，发音含糊。可即便如此，仅从这几个简短的词，德拉科就能清晰判断出这绝不是一个智商只有五岁的孩子能说出的话。

“可是，你怎么……？”德拉科望着那张熟悉又陌生的脸，只觉得被压得根本喘不上气，“从、从什么时候开始？”

“那只玩偶熊。”对方低声回答，然后从鼻子里喷出一声笑，“该死的……玩偶。”

“玩偶？”德拉科的记忆再次回到那个令他惊恐的夜晚，可事到如今，没有任何东西能够比这个他以为已经死在自己手下的人突然起死回生而且智力表达突然变得完全正常更惊恐。“我给你买的那个？”

“那个让我……变得正常了。”对方显然在寻找合适的字眼，看来还不习惯用语言表达，“但之前还有一个，在我小时候，那个让我变得不正常。我还记得……我好像有个很……烦人的哥哥，然后他把我怀里的玩偶熊突然变成了……变成了蜘蛛。那之后很长一段时间我……就像一直在睡觉，什么都不懂，直到你给我的玩偶把我……叫醒了。”

“你有一对很喜欢恶作剧的双胞胎哥哥。”德拉科立刻明白过来他说的是谁，连带着为什么韦斯莱一家要在十五年前宣布他的死亡，并且提起这件事会那样羞愧与愤怒。一个儿子的过错导致另一个儿子的惨剧，那家人必定在十五年前做出了无比艰难的决定，最后选择牺牲小儿子，维护另一个儿子的名声。

“是吗？我不知道，从那之后我再没见过他……见过他们。”对方耸了耸肩，“而且，你说他们……都死了？”说到这里，他的脸庞沉了下来，原本写在神情里的茫然变为清晰的痛苦，而德拉科的双手已经下意识想要抬起来紧紧搂住他，告诉他一切都好。可是他被卢修斯牢牢压在地板上，又因为长时间的折磨而浑身虚弱无力，一丁点都动不了，只能忍着胸口的抽痛望向对方，点了点头。

“那么……”他听到对方说了一半就停了下来，然后长叹一口气。一时间阁楼里只有一片让人发疯的静默，德拉科能感觉到热乎乎的鲜血依旧在从卢修斯的身体里疯狂涌出，浸透他的下半身后在两人周身的地板上洇出一滩血色的湖，他从后脑勺到蜷起来的双腿逐渐浸泡在自己父亲的鲜血里。而那个沉默不语的人离他们两个也很近，德拉科眼睁睁注视着鲜血逐渐漫过地板，触上对方赤裸的双脚，红白对比无比刺目。

“就这样吧。”这句轻柔的叹息将他从失神状态猛地带回现实。德拉科的脑袋在地板上跳了一下，想要抬头仔细看清对方的表情，可他却没给德拉科留下机会，被鲜血沾湿的脚底啪嗒一声踏在地板上，朝着远离德拉科的方向迈开一步，又一步。

“等等！”德拉科狂乱地嘶喊出声，拼命想要阻止对方离开自己，“我……我还有很多事情没问清楚！为什么……为什么你会替我杀了——明明你差点死在我的手下，本该恨不得我父亲杀掉我才对，可你为什么——”

“你真的……还要问为什么吗？”对方没有转回身，背对着德拉科低声回答，声音轻得像是另一句叹息。

“那你……你为什么会允许我之前……？”德拉科已经分不出自己眼角的刺痛究竟出于泪水还是鲜血，他只是不顾一切使劲眨眼，希望自己能够把对方看得更清楚一些，“你……你明明可以告诉我你已经清醒了，我绝对不会……梅林啊。”

对方并没有回答这个问题，但透过朦胧的泪眼，德拉科似乎看到他的肩膀颤抖了几下，头也朝前深深垂落。他在原地这样站了好一会才挺直后背，再次以不可阻挡的态势朝阁楼的门口前进。一步，又一步，一行沾血的脚印带着他渐行渐远，将德拉科的整个世界从现实抽离，压缩，不复存在。德拉科只觉得胸口越来越沉，压迫着肺部交出呼吸，在对方准备抬腿跨过门槛时终于从喉咙里爆发出那句绝望的呐喊：

“——别走！”

身影停在原地，过了好几秒才收回腿，慢慢朝他转头看了过来。德拉科辨不清对方的表情，只觉得那张脸摆出的神情全都如此陌生。“求你了，别走。”他哽咽着恳求道，“我……我不知道你之前听到了多少我说的话，但我真的不能没有你，我没法一个人在这个世界上活下去。求你了。”

对方站在门边，深深看了他一眼，然后突然转过身来几个大步跨到德拉科的身边。德拉科一瞬间只觉得心脏又满又轻，扑簌得像是要从胸口里蹦出来，可走到他身边的人什么都没说，甚至没再多给他半个眼神，而是抬起手，然后——

然后他解下了自己脖子上那条项圈，弯下腰轻轻放在德拉科在一旁摊开的手心里。

在无法言说的震惊与痛苦汇合交织的灰白牢笼之中，他听到对方发出一声像极了啜泣的笑：“你当然……可以活下去。再去找到……另外一条狗吧，毕竟……这里是空的，给谁都可以。而你……”他的手指颤抖着落在德拉科眼前，像是想要轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，却在触上来的那刻前痉挛地撤开。

“你从来没给我取过名字。”

说完，他猛地站直身体，大步离开德拉科，在跨过门槛时甚至没有半点犹豫，仅用了几秒就彻底消失在德拉科的泪水朦胧的视线之中。德拉科躺在原地动弹不能，下意识握紧手心里那条吊牌空白的项圈，望向对方消失不见的那片空气，心底疯狂地尖叫着“回来”，“别走”，以及一千个一万个没来得及说出口的问题。

你接下来会回巫师界还是留在麻瓜世界？你知不知道巫师界已经变成了多么可怕的样子？你要怎么在这么残酷的世界活下去？可要是待在这里，你要怎么谋生，怎么填饱肚子，怎么保护自己？

你那么早就恢复了神智，却依旧允许我那么粗暴地对待你，最终差一点亲手杀了你，所以你恨我吗？是因为恨才选择离开吗？除了恨之外，你对我有没有过其他感情？你为了我杀掉了我的父亲，却没有把刀子用在我的身上，所以我是不是可以理解为你对我的确不仅有恨？

以及——

假如我当时能够鼓起勇气，为你取一个名字，你真的……真的……会留在我的身边吗？

可是再也没有人能回答他的这些问题了，阁楼里只有一片令人绝望的寂静回应着德拉科的呼吸。卢修斯的尸体依旧压在他的身上，死亡的气息将他彻底埋葬，他唯一能做的只有紧紧握住那条还带着体温的项圈，用颤抖的手把它举起来贴在嘴唇上，亲吻着皮革上清晰的汗味与鲜血的腥气，就好像这是这个冰冷吝啬的世界分给他的唯一一丝温暖。

但即便如此，他的胸口依旧一片冰冷，再多的亲吻也无济于事，因为德拉科心底深知，从今以后，他的小东西再也不属于他了。

-END-


End file.
